Wishes on a shooting star
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Hermione makes a wish for something she feels is missing from her life... a husband and children however she only gets half her wish when she finds a small bundle on her doorstep pushing in to mother hood... will it be what she wanted?
1. A Life missing pieces

Wishes on a shooting star

Twenty six year old Hermione Granger had near enough everything; a good job, great friends and a prefect home… even if she has to share it with two boys. But she found she didn't have the last two things she wanted… someone to live her life with and children.

That is until a package appears outside one cloudy night that will change her life. can a wish on a star bring all Hermione's dreams true.

* * *

_Chapter one_

_A Life missing pieces_

Hermione Granger managed to lift her heavy head only to groan when she saw the pile of parchments littering her table was still too high for her to leave just yet.

Hermione enjoyed her job… had done since she got it three years ago, finding that she rose pretty quickly in the misuse of magic and magical items department of the ministry of magic, she even enjoyed the fact that her line of work kept her in contact with her best friends who worked as Auror's. Ronald Weasley the flaming red head that had gotten enough good grades to get the job, though Hermione would never admit it but she never doubted Ron for a second. His second choice was joining the Canons but after the war Ron found he had a reason to hunt the last of the death eaters.

Once Hermione and Ron broke up, they remained friends but Hermione quickly saw how they could never work. She wanted peace while Ron needed someone to keep him on his toes.

That was when Luna Lovegood came into the picture… first as a friend then as a girlfriend… it was the death of her family that pushed Ron to becoming an Auror.

Hermione smiled when her eyes found the picture of Ron and Luna that was taken a year before hand. Beside that picture was the Weasley family and the Grangers.

Hermione managed to stop the tears when she remembered the day she discovered her mother died at the hands of a death eater, her father never showed Hermione his true feelings but Hermione knew that her father was broken.

Hermione looked at the last picture of her other best friend and the most famous of the three. Harry James Potter was famous since his first year, when he survived and the greatest darkest lord Voldermort became a shadow of his former self.

Harry fitted his job well… finishing his plan to stop any thing to do with Voldermort. But it did make his personal life a mess… if his job wasn't demanding his time then a reporter would always find him on a date.

That was why Ginny Weasley thought they should remain friends when Harry defeated Voldermort… that and the fact that a blonde slythern caught her eye once he nearly died saving the youngest red head. Hermione smiled remembering the wedding of the century when Draco Malfor and Ginny Weasley married.

Rubbing her eyes Hermione chewed her lower lip before glancing at her watch and deciding that she could finish half of the reports at home where a warm bath and a good meal was waiting for her.

After a few moments deciding Hermione scooped the parchments up and stuffed them into her bag. Grabbing her coat and wand she glanced around one last time being torn between wanting to finish everything and wanting to go home at a reasonable time.

Her warm home was too inviting and so rushing from her office she locked up and hurried towards the exit and her way home.

However all thoughts of a warm and inviting bath she was hoping was cut short when upon entering 12 Grimmauld place the sound of a baby cry hit her hard. Hermione had just dropped her keys on a side table when the baby cry pierced the air and Hermione grimace when she heard a male voice trying to sooth the baby.

Closing the door, dropping her bag and removing her coat Hermione made her way down the hallway before entering the living room that was warmed by a simmering fire. Her chocolate brown eyes searched for second seeing toys, baby clothes and other items scattered around the room.

Hermione lent against the door frame when she saw the reason behind the chaos, Harry potter was sitting on a rug waving a rattle in front of a red faced screaming year and half old baby boy. Hermione chuckled at the sight, finding the dishevelled Harry rather amusing.

Harry however looked at Hermione with relief and a pathetic pleading look; Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the pair sitting behind the still crying baby boy. She scooped him up and bounced him on her knew smiling brightly at her godson.

"Has someone got wind" Hermione cooed before she grabbed a towel and laid it over her shoulder she then placed the baby against her shoulder and began to pat his back. Harry watched in amazement as the baby clamed down then after a few moments the baby gave a loud burp before cooing over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione lowered the baby and allowed him to try and grasp at the few strands hanging from her clip.

"I take it Ginny popped round" Hermione questioned never lifting her eyes from the baby who grinned at her.

"Ginny and Draco wanted to take Ron and Luna out… they had a few things to discuss, I think we both know what Ron and Luna have to tell them but I don't know about Ginny… she might be pregnant again or getting rid of the git Draco" Harry admitted only grinning when Hermione shot him a look. But she turned back to her godson and grinned brightly.

She had known from the first week that Ginny was in fact pregnant again, as did Luna. Ginny had sworn both girls to secrecy which both had agreed too… both had found it amusing to keep the boys in the dark for as long as they could.

"Oh AJ, you poor little thing… they left you all alone with Uncle Harry" Hermione cooed to AJ Malfor. The grey eyes shot to Hermione, red head tickling her cheeks when AJ giggled and wiggled in her arms.

Hermione brushed the poker straight red hair from the babies face before she placed him before her and watched AJ crawled towards Harry who shot Hermione a playful smirk.

"Well AJ would have had his more mature godmother is she finished work earlier… wait, your back before I went to sleep what happened… did you get kicked out" Harry questioned before Hermione gave him a playful shove then went back to smiling at AJ as he attempted to tug at a stuffed teddy bear.

"I decided a hot bath was more welcoming but I discovered that my night has been ruined by one of my favourite guys" Hermione admitted lightly before Harry beamed then plucked AJ from his spot and tickled the young child.

"I'm sure she likes you too little boy" Harry admitted receiving a slap around the head as Hermione stood.

"I was talking about him" Hermione snipped before taking AJ from Harry and bounced him on her hip. Harry pouted up at her flashing his best puppy dog eyes, Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen grabbing AJ's over night bag.

"Insufferable" Hermione whispered to AJ as she grinned towards Harry who was still pouting at her.

"I like you as well Harry… but I only have eyes for one baby at the moment" Hermione admitted gaining a poked tongue from Harry.

* * *

Harry looked up from his book when his bedroom opened and Hermione strolled in… Harry smirked laying his book beside him on the table and relaxed against his pillows. That was until he saw AJ squirming in her arms Hermione walked over to Harry and placed AJ in his arms with a sweet smile.

"He's washed, changed and dressed all he needs is his uncle Harry to tuck him in so I can have a nice hot bath" Hermione ordered dumping the over night bag. Harry pouted as Hermione bent over and pressed a quick kiss to AJ's head, Hermione ruffled his unruly black hair.

Harry waited for his door to close before he looked to AJ and sighed rubbing his godson's hair.

"I want to be tucked in" Harry mumbled only gaining a giggle from the baby to whom Harry rolled his eyes and settled back to pull faces at AJ.

* * *

Hermione grumbled as she shuffled down the hallway… she had managed two hours sleep before whimpering awoke her, she decided that five minutes of this sound was enough to drive any idea of sleeping from her. Without knocking Hermione walked into Harry's room which was only lighting by the half moon peaking out from behind the clouds.

Hermione smiled lightly when she saw AJ sitting up in bed while Harry was sprawled across the bed with his arms wrapped around AJ and his glasses sitting at an odd angle. Hermione removed Harry's glasses gently and placed them on the bedside table, she ran a hand through his hair. She quickly hurried around the bed and climbed in, gathering AJ in her arms.

Hermione cooed silently at AJ watching him play with her fingers then her top… Hermione watched in amazement as the young child grabbed and tried to understand what he was grabbing at. Hermione felt her smile tugging downwards as she held AJ's little hands in hers.

It wasn't the first time Hermione wondered if she could have been holding her own child late at night… if she could have done it differently, if she hadn't put so much time and effort into her job or building up her prefect life by herself.

They had been a time when she imagined that she and Ron would be the ones setting up a life and home together watching their children grow up… then their had been one or two men who had become the one… even though Hermione would never admit it, but things came up.

Glancing to Harry, Hermione had once been told by a boyfriend that there was only two loves in her life… her job and her two best friends. Hermione grew angry at this comment; no one outside the circle of friends understood how far the trio was willing to go for each other or how far they had gone.

Hermione sighed deeply and wondered if Harry's need to make sure his friends were ok held him back from finding his own family. Hermione only heard one argument between Harry and one of his girlfriends, she said that there was only one woman in Harry's life; Hermione.

As though sensing Hermione's thoughts Harry slowly woke up first alarmed at the disappearance of AJ from his arms then he softened when he saw Hermione watching him. He smiled at her and reached behind him for his glasses. He sat up putting his glasses on and yawned rubbing AJ's cheek.

"Did he wake you" Harry questioned as Hermione nodded gently before looking at AJ, but not quick enough for Harry not to notice the look on Hermione's face.

"Are you ok" Harry asked watching her with concern while Hermione nodded but said nothing. AJ moved to settle against Hermione's chest and stomach, watching Harry through heavy eyelids.

"Hermione" Harry questioned in a whisper as he soothed the babies hair down, Hermione sighed and snuggled into the bed resting a hand against AJ's back. Harry watched her for a few moments before Hermione looked to him.

"Don't you wish for this Harry… to be holding your own child with your wife" Hermione questioned as Harry frowned at her for a few moments… he thought about his answer before shrugging.

"I have everything I want Hermione… I have great friends, a beautiful Godson and… well I have a family. Mr and Mrs Weasley are like parents to me and the Weasley clad feel like my brothers and sister. I have you and Ron, you two are closer to me then brother and sister" Harry admitted truthfully watching Hermione taking in this information before she sighed.

"But it's not enough for you is it" Harry questioned as Hermione lowered her eyes then looked to AJ, trailing her fingers through his hair as he slept peacefully against her.

"It is Harry… I would never change any of you, I have a wonderful family with all of you… it just sometimes… I wish I had someone special to share all of it with, children to share all my memories with. A husband who I could talk to and never worry about upsetting" Hermione admitted as Harry smiled sadly at her, he reached out and brushed a few strands from her eyes. Hermione looked at him and returned his sad smile.

"You have me… I know I drive you into lustful fits" Harry joked with a small chuckle before Hermione rolled her eyes. But still blushed, but when she looked at AJ she sighed into his hair.

"Sometimes I just wish I could have this… a family, a baby to cradle and a husband too" "ok… no more we have a minor in the room" Harry chirped as Hermione groaned and snuggled further into the bed feeling her eyelids droop. Harry smiled brightly as he watched the sight before him, Hermione resting peacefully with AJ snuggled against her chest.

Harry had known for four years that this was the sight he wanted more then anything… he did wish for a wife and a child of his own he just didn't know how to admit to Hermione he wanted her to be that woman. His wife and mother of his children, and until he was ready to do that he simply sighed removed his glasses and snuggled down beside Hermione, wrapping his arms around them… pretending for that night at least he got his dream.

Hermione awoke sometime during the night to find AJ still sleeping on her while Harry had wrapped his arms tightly and possessively around Hermione with his face nuzzled into her neck. Hermione didn't blush instead she grinned before looking to the window and saw a bright star.

"I wish I could have a family of my own… a baby to cradle…" Hermione trailed off mid wish as her eyes drifted shut and she fell into slumber once more. Not noticing the star moving then shooting across the sky.

* * *

I was in need of something mushy and light hearted which this story will be... please review. And thanks for reading. 


	2. discovering the piece thought lost

_Chapter two _

_Discovering the piece thought lost _

Hermione grumbled as she entered her home and dropped her bag. Though she loved AJ dearly he was too much for Harry and she had left for work ten minutes late that morning.

She was grateful to find the house peaceful that night… Ron had flooed them telling them that Draco would pick AJ up and Ron would not be back until the next week as he and Luna were going away for the weekend to celebrate their good news… plus Mrs Weasley couldn't find them to plan their wedding.

Hermione grinned as she slumped down on the sofa kicking her shoes off, she felt her eyelids drooping before she curled her legs up and snuggled into the sofa feeling the fire light and warmth spreading over her. Soon she found her self slipping into sleep, she didn't stir when Harry crept in and smiled down at Hermione before summoning a blanket from upstairs and spreading over his sleeping best friend.

Harry bent down beside her and pushed a few strands out of her face, remembering her words for early that morning. In fact he hadn't thought about anything else, it was his dream… to have a family with Hermione.

With a deep sigh Harry stood up letting his shoulders slump forward knowing that he would never admit to Hermione his feelings for the fear of ruining their friendship.

"I want to tell you how much I love you Hermione… and how much I wish you was holding my baby" Harry wished before leaving his sleeping friend. Missing the shooting star that seemed to burst into a sparkle of lights.

Hermione jerked awake, frowning as she looked around the darken room. Confusion settled only for a few moments before she remembered she had fallen asleep in the front room, the fire now gone she still felt the warmth. In a few hours it would become cold but Hermione smiled knowing that Harry had come home and covered her with a blanket.

_THUD_

The noise that had awoken her… Hermione scratched at her head before pulling her self up from the sofa. Looking around she found nothing that could cause the sound, grabbing her wand she illuminated the room.

_THUD_

Hermione turned sharply towards the hallway, the sound was coming from outside the front door. Hermione frowned as she held the wand before her and headed to the hallway.

Hermione peered around the corner into the hallway and considered calling for Harry but she kicked her self, she wasn't put into Gryffindor for nothing. So with a steadying breath Hermione headed to the door and wrenched it open to find… nothing.

Hermione's brow furrowed deeply before she peered out into the street, all was quiet and still. Hermione searched around the streets once more before she went to pull back in until a sharp cry pierced the night. Hermione stumbled back slightly before she tripped over her feet and landed with a smack on her backside.

She snapped her eyes to the small basket sitting on the door step; whimpers were now being emitted from the wriggling basket. Hermione managed to get to her knees and crawled towards the basket, peering over the edge to find a pair of bright hazel eyes staring up at her. The baby as it seemed to be couldn't be more then eight months old, the baby had wisps of dark brown/black curls.

After a few moments Hermione held enough courage to pick the baby up and found the baby was a boy. He was dressed in a green one piece suit with white fuzzy feet, he clutched at air until Hermione gently placed a finger in his hand and the baby squeezed it hard and didn't seem to want to let go.

Hermione held her breath as the baby seemed to find contentment and fall asleep, Hermione waited a few moments before pulling her finger free and reached to the basket inside which a parchment, bottles, nappies, toys and a blanket of Gryffindor colours sat in one corner. Hermione struggled to her feet and picked the basket up and carried it into the front room, closing the door silently behind her.

She settled into the sofa the baby resting peacefully against her; she trailed her finger tips through the baby's hair stroking his chubby cheek before she picked up the letter and opened it.

_Miss Granger, _

_I know this must come as a shock but we from shooting stars heard your wish… this child you hold in your arms is in dire need of a mother to love him and care for him. _

_You no doubt have never heard of our work… Muggle's have created their own version but in fact we have been around for many centuries. We are spirits of stars that have fallen to earth… we have a special sense that hears the most heartfelt and most innocent of wishes._

_Most wishes we grant are simple enough and need not much explaining, however your wish will come in two parts… this child needs a mother and we feel that we have completed one part of your wish. However in time you will discover the truth of this child and you will- you alone we might add- will complete the second part… you will know when this has been completed as a second letter will be sent. _

_If by any chance you find this is not what you truly wish or what you really want, despite the fact that we know what is in your heart, the child will return to us and we shall find a wonderful family who you may meet for the child but you will never be able to see him again. _

_We hope you find what you and wish you and your new child (we have reframed from naming him) will discover what you both need. _

_All the best wishes, _

_Shooting star Joxer_

_To contact me you simply look out the window from where you made your wish and wish to speak to Joxer. _

Hermione didn't stop her mouth from dropping open, the parchment slowly dropped from her hands. The words changed to that of a birth certificate with Hermione's name printed on the mother's name line.

Hermione snapped back when the baby began to wiggle, she rocked him gently before staring at him, he was beautiful… he was chubby but not fat. He looked familiar but when Hermione couldn't place it. However she didn't care as she held him to her, every now and then he reached for air but Hermione found that he enjoyed just holding on to Hermione's finger.

Hermione stared at him and wondered if she truly wanted this child… she had made the wish but holding this flesh and blood baby she wondered if she was ready for this. She had imagined that she would find a husband first and then the baby would come later but it didn't truly matter, he was here and Hermione remembered the words about giving him to another family.

"Do I deserve you" Hermione whispered to the sleeping child and as on cue he opened his bright hazel eyes and cooed up at her. Hermione grinned and shook her head feeling the tears pool in her eyes.

"Even I don't deserve you I will make sure I will… I will do anything for you. My baby" Hermione said with a small voice feeling the tears break down, her baby boy her son.

The baby seemed to understand for he gurgled up at her squeezing her finger tightly to assure Hermione he wasn't going anywhere. Hermione didn't stop the tears hugging her new son tightly to her curling up on the sofa looking at the baby in awe.

"Guess we have to figure a name for you" Hermione admitted as the baby cooed, kissing him lightly Hermione began to run names through her head.

"Hmm how about Phillip" Hermione offered but the baby scrunched his forehead up causing Hermione to gush over him. Chewing her lip she shook her head, agreeing with her son.

"Maybe not… no your not a Phillip…hmm, well I know your middle name will have to be James" Hermione offered and again the baby seemed to understand her for he cooed up at her. Hermione grinned and bounced the baby on her knee.

Hermione grinned at the baby when a first name came to her but se chewed her lip and the baby tugged at her finger bringing Hermione's attention back to him.

"Sirius James Granger, but we will have to wait for Harry to wake up… Harry will have to like it because he's going to become your uncle… and Ron, no doubt you will love your Uncle Ron and Uncles George and Fred… and aunties Ginny and Luna" Hermione declared as the baby became excited.

Hermione grabbed the bottle from the basket and it immediately filled with milk… testing it on her arm she found it was the prefect temperature and she began to feed the baby. A parchment appeared beside Hermione and pulling the bottle from the baby's mouth for a second she readjusted herself so she could feed the baby and read the parchment.

_Miss Granger and baby of course,_

_Enclosed with the child, whom I might add is beautiful, is some things you might need for the first few days. The bottles will fill twice each when you must feed the beautiful little boy. Nappies for when he needs are met and a few toys which he will keep for his life. _

_Tap his basket once and it will change into a Moses basket until you can get the items he will need. _

_If you find you can not find the items you wish simply tap this parchment once for a list of all the things a new born may need and on wards until he becomes a teenager, twice for an order form and your items will be sent to you and a bill which we have the pleasure to tell you will only be collected when you feel you have the time (though when the child turns ten we will require the money, but no rush). _

_All the best wishes,_

_Shooting Star Eliza, the mummy shop department. _

_P.S. we have all been informed of your special wish and though we may not tell you fully until you have understood and completed the second phase, I know how wonderful this child is and will be and I hope to help you as much as I can… I hope you liked his little suit. _

Hermione smiled brightly before looking to her son, he soon finished the bottle and began to squirm. Hermione placed the bottle down and placed the baby over her shoulder and patted his back, after a few moments the baby burped. Hermione rested him back in her arms and soothed him as he began to fall a sleep.

Hermione tapped her wand against the basket and it quickly changed into a Moses basket with a mobile hanging over the head of it with shoot stars that tinkled and spun. Hermione placed the baby into the basket and lay on the sofa watching him sleep. Slowly sleep stole over her again while a smile played over her lips as her son dreamt.

* * *

_i'm so glad this was received well... and i know some have asked what AJ stands for it's Albus Junior... but if you don't like then it can be for Andrew James if you so wish. thanks for the review and i hope you enjoy the rest of the story._


	3. Names with Harry's approval

_Chapter three _

_Names (with Harry's approval)_

Harry managed to stumble down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen to the smell of coffee and breakfast. Though it was Saturday and he wasn't due in work he wanted to clear up a few pieces of reports because Ron was still away with Luna and he hated coming back to a large pile of paperwork.

Harry noted Hermione sitting at the table with a coffee in hand and a bundle in the other; however Harry only shot her a quick smile before he grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a hot coffee.

"Harry, we need to discuss something" Hermione declared with a tentative voice but Harry gulped down his coffee and wishing he hadn't when the hot liquid burned his mouth but after washing his mouth out Harry turned and smiled.

"Can it wait…? I have to go into work… you usually work Saturday's" Harry declared noting that Hermione was in her PJ's, he then saw the baby in her arms and Harry frowned. Draco had collected AJ, and Harry was sure that Ginny never dropped by the house this early with AJ unless it was an emergency like the only time that Ron and Draco decided to bond and ended up at Hogwarts blind drunk and wearing each others clothes.

"I didn't hear Ginny… is everything alright" Harry questioned as he walked over to the pair ready to make a fuss over his godson until he saw that it wasn't AJ, in fact it wasn't any baby he knew.

"Harry you best sit down" Hermione offered as Harry frowned studying the beautiful sleeping child in Hermione's arms. Slumping into a waiting chair Harry looked to his friend confusion etched across his face.

"Harry… last night this baby… well it's more then that" Hermione chewed her lip and hugged the baby closer to her allowing him to grab her finger.

"Harry I made a wish… that night we spoke, I made a wish for a baby to care for as my own… I meant to add that I wanted to find a husband and to make a family but I fell asleep. Last night there was a thud at the front door and I opened it to find him… this baby. There is a magical company known as shooting stars and I made a wish and they heard… they have powers that allow them to hear the most heartfelt and innocent of wishes. He's mine Harry if I really want to keep him… they said it will help me discover what I truly want and that on my own I will complete the second part of the wish. I don't know what that may be but I'm going to keep him" Hermione drew a deep breath as Harry gapped at her.

Five minutes silence settled between the pair as Harry took in the new information… any idea of work gone from the raven haired wizard.

After a few moments Harry pushed himself back in his chair and stared at his best friend.

"Hermione…this is a baby… from… how do you know it's not a trick" Harry asked as he lent forward looking at the baby. Hermione bit back the tears and cuddled her son to her more.

"I know Harry… I believe it all, he's too innocent… he's innocent" Hermione broke off as tears escaped and sobs caught in her chest. Harry darted forward and held Hermione tightly pressing small kisses to her head; it was the last thing he wanted to make her cry.

"Sorry 'Mione…it just… well it's hard to believe something so good could happen just like that" Harry admitted pulling back as Hermione nodded. It was still hard for the trio to believe that anything good in their life wouldn't be hurt by evil, but over the years they learned to cherish what they did have.

But Harry was reeling from the news that Hermione was a mother…he knew that Hermione would make a great mother but he wanted to be apart of this happy part of her life. He wanted more then anything to watch her grow through her pregnancy… wanted to shower her with love at knowing she was going to give him the best miracle in his life.

Hermione pushed the blanket from the baby's head and Harry glanced down to see the baby and he couldn't help but grin. The baby had woken up and Harry saw that the baby had his mother's eyes… he had Hermione's eyes, though the hint of green in those bright eyes must belong to the father.

"Harry I… I mean me and the baby can find somewhere else… we can go to my father" "don't be silly… how could you show me this beautiful baby and take him away. He looks like a prankster" Harry admitted missing the beaming smile Hermione threw to him.

Harry cooed and stroked the baby's face while the child looked at Harry. Harry let the baby grab his finger and Harry chuckled when he placed it in his mouth and then pushed it away when he discovered that he didn't like the taste.

"Have you got a name" Harry asked as Hermione chewed her lip and looked down. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her head back to him.

"I have… his middle name is James… but, but I needed to make sure it was ok with you when I gave him his first name" Hermione admitted as Harry nodded beaming at his fathers name.

"Sirius James Granger" Hermione offered watching Harry with baited breath; he stared at her before he broke out in to a large smile and hugged Hermione tightly to him.

Hermione let the tears run free while the baby cooed up at them.

"It's prefect Hermione… they would have been honoured… I bet they are where ever they are now" Harry whispered before he kissed her cheek then turned to the baby and grinned through his own tears.

"I think your mummy should give you your name now don't you" Harry declared as Hermione laughed then held the baby up.

"What do you think baby boy… Sirius James Granger, I think that suits you just perfectly" Hermione as the baby cooed and reached before him. Harry chuckled and allowed the baby to hold his finger putting to his mouth once more.

Harry and Hermione laughed when once more Sirius pushed Harry's hand away.

The birth certificate shone brightly before Hermione Jane Granger was written permanently under mothers name and Sirius James Granger written on Baby's name line. While the beginnings of the fathers name was written… a horizontal line.

* * *

_that whole thing with Sirius putting something his mouth then pushing it away is what my two week old nephew does. You probably know who the father is but i won't say if you don't... not yet anyway. hope you like and keep reviewing. _


	4. Sirius James Meets the family

_Chapter four _

_Sirius James meets the family _

Harry held Sirius against his board chest as Hermione flittered from her room then back into the hallway. Sirius gurgled before looking up at Harry who rolled his eyes once more. Sirius gave a half giggle managing to grab Harry's ear and tugged.

"Hermione… please… I'm sure anything you put on will be fine, it's only the Weasley's, they love you no matter what" Harry declared as he shifted the baby bag on his shoulder pulling his ear from Sirius's hands.

"Harry… it's not that" Hermione declared as she finally stepped out of her room wearing a pair of jeans and a white button shirt that hung loosely on her but hugged the right places.

Harry held his jaw shut when it threatened to drop at the sight of Hermione, her hair clipped back but a few stubborn strands loose around her face. She smiled at Sirius as she moved and swept him into her arms. Harry swallowed hard and scrubbed his now sweating palms against his jeans.

"This is a lot to explain… I just… I want them to accept Sirius, he's my son and I want them to accept him as family because that is what they are. My father will be there and… what if he's disappointed" Hermione questioned as she rocked Sirius who was beginning to tear up.

Harry grinned and planted his hands firmly on Hermione's shoulders forcing her to stop and stare at him. Sirius settled down and watched his mother.

"Hermione… they will love you and they will love Sirius… in fact they will adore him. Yes it will be strange but it doesn't matter because your family, as is Sirius. And your father… Hermione I know for a fact that nothing you do could ever disappoint him, and Sirius will be spoilt by his grandparents… adopted ones too" Harry ordered as Hermione took a deep breath before nodding, relaxing under Harry's touch. Harry grinned at his victory and wrapped an arm around Hermione, looking at Sirius while Hermione lent her head against Harry's shoulder.

"I know Ron will love him… anything to keep his mother away from planning the wedding" Harry offered as Hermione chuckled and pulled away grinning at Harry. She nodded and Harry pulled her towards the stairs and the front door ready to face their family.

* * *

Ronald Weasley groaned one last time under his breath when his mother gushed over plans with Luna, Ginny and Fleur. His brothers had abandoned him as did his father hours ago claming that the twins shop needed them. Even Bill ran away, he was never the same after his wedding to Fleur.

Draco of course attempted to brave it out with Ron… their friendship still on uneasy ground but even he had to flee.

"Family my back" but before Ron could finish there was a pop outside the house and Ron almost cheered when he remembered that Harry was coming by. In fact it was Hermione's fault really, she had asked to meet everyone and Molly Weasley insisted that it be at the burrow where she finally caught her youngest son and made him sit down and talk about his upcoming wedding.

The four women looked to him with death glares but Ron sighed "I best get that… but please wait until I come back to finish going over the plans" Ron lied as the four women smiled at him but Molly shook her head.

"It's ok dear we're nearly done… we'll discuss this later" Molly said as Ron threw her a smile and raced from the room thanking Merlin for the escape.

Harry only grinned when Ron snatched the door open and glared at him "where is she" Ron demanded as Harry walked in with a large bag on his shoulder, Ron stood staring at his best friend while Harry dropped the bag.

"She's outside with your dad and Mr Granger, they just arrived… I can't say anything Ron but you better be nice" Harry ordered as Ron frowned and went to look out the door but Harry tugged him back.

"Better get everyone seated… it's a shock Ron… one that might make your mum forget about the wedding for a few months" Harry admitted as Ron beamed then hurried to the kitchen bellowing as he did.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE AND BRING CHAIRS" the twins finally sensing the coast was clear appeared with a POP along with Bill who smiled at Harry.

"Outside… the wedding plans have been put away for the time being" Harry assured as all three red heads smiled and hurried into the kitchen.

Draco and AJ peered around the corner and sighed when he saw Harry "its fine Draco… Hermione has something to tell everyone" Harry assured as Draco smiled at him and AJ waved.

"Bout bloody time… if I had to hear one more flower arrangement I think I would have cursed my self" Draco grumbled before he moved into the kitchen. Harry shook his head before Arthur Weasley and Roger Granger walked in both wearing giant smiles. However upon seeing Harry Roger grew serious and motioned for the boy to join him by a window. Hermione and Sirius hurried in and closed the door with a look of relief. She threw her father and Harry a look but Roger simply smiled and nodded.

"You best get your self ready dear" Roger ordered as Arthur smiled at the other man and nodded "your father is right… you won't have a moment peace. Come on I'll warm them up for you" Arthur quickly steered Hermione to the kitchen knowing exactly what Roger needed to speak to Harry about… it was the same talk he had with Draco.

Roger waited until everyone was heading outside before he turned Harry who was looking a little worried.

"Harry… I know your close to my daughter; believe me I know that you've done a great deal for her. After her mother" Roger cut himself off but Harry understood.

"Look what I'm trying to say son is… my daughter needs and deserve someone to look after her and for a time I really thought it would be Ron. But Maggie, Hermione's mother always guessed… well she always knew it would be you who would care for my daughter and I couldn't be happier or prouder" Roger admitted with a gentle look. Harry took a few moments before he raised his eyebrows and blushed.

"No sir… she's my best friend…I mean of course I'll support her and Sirius but she doesn't think…we're not like that" Harry stammered causing Roger to grin.

"Not that Hermione isn't beautiful… she is and wonderful and great and I would be lucky if she even thought of me like that… but she doesn't and she has Sirius" Harry broke off when Roger began to laugh. He patted the younger man on the shoulder and shook his head.

"Harry… when you understand you'll laugh too. What I'm asking of you until that time comes is that you care for my daughter and new grandson…please. Hermione loves you… even if neither of you are willing to see it I know you love her and I want what's best for my daughter and grandson" Roger stated firmly causing Harry to flush but he took in the older mans words.

Smiling at Roger Harry nodded before he took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Mr Granger" "Roger please" Roger ordered as Harry nodded before glancing towards the kitchen.

"I love your daughter and already know it… I have done for years but… but I've come to accept this relationship I have with her" Harry admitted bashfully as Roger shook his head.

"Harry she has a new reasonability… you prove she is everything you want and that you will always love her and the baby and then you've already half way there" Roger ordered before Hermione rushed into the room with a panic look on her face. Sirius cooed to his grandfather and Harry while Hermione rocked him.

"Don't worry sweetheart we're coming… I was warning Harry what it is like having a baby around" Roger admitted before he looked to Harry and winked.

"Remember what I said Harry" Roger ordered as Harry ducked his head but nodded, Roger walked over to his daughter and grandson kissing both on the cheek before walking out to join the rest. Hermione threw Harry a questioning look but he beamed and strolled over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder planting a kiss on her cheek.

Hermione blushed and frowned when Harry drew back but Harry shook his head lacing his fingers through Hermione's "don't worry I will tell you all about it soon" Harry promised feeling his confidence building. Hermione continued to frown but Arthur appeared a little red faced.

"Molly won't be calmed much longer… she's already discussing Ron's wedding again and the poor boy is looking for an escape route" Arthur declared causing the two to laugh before following him out. Harry gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze before he went out first followed by Arthur.

Hermione looked to her baby boy and smiled when he looked reassuringly at her "well baby… no matter what your family will always love you" she whispered before heading out into the garden.

* * *

Hermione watched with a smile as Molly spoke to Luna and Fleur who were both gushing over Sirius who was snuggled in Molly's arms. At first Hermione was a little worried at how everyone passed the baby round but once he got Molly she wouldn't let go even changing and feeding him. Sirius loved the attention cooing and pulling adorable faces, he even cried when AJ went away.

AJ loved his cousin… he even gave Fred and George a warning look when they tried to spin the baby around. The night was slowly descending upon them and no one showed any signs of going back inside.

Hermione managed to relax against a tree watching her family, AJ was sleeping beside his grandmother on his mother's lap. Draco was sitting beside his wife with a hand pressed against her stomach. George and Fred had their wives Katie and Angela by their sides while Bill and Fleur whispered before Fleur would tear her attention back to Sirius, Luna lent into Ron who was watching over his new godson.

"Hey" a voice greeted from behind her as Harry stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Hermione lent into him and felt happy and safe, she didn't need to look to Harry to know he was smiling at the scene before him.

"How could I doubt Sirius not being accepted…I was just worried" Hermione admitted as Harry grinned brightly but said nothing. Instead he wrapped his other arm around Hermione and lent his head on her shoulder.

They remained this way for a few minutes missing the proud smiles Arthur and Roger were sending their way.

"Oh I flooed Remus and Tonks… they should be stopping by tomorrow. Their intrigue as to what the big secret is but by Tonks expression I think she has made her own guesses… she said something about a double wedding" Harry whispered to Hermione who rolled her eyes but smiled, tilting her head to Harry's.

After another few seconds Hermione sighed and stepped forward, Harry restrained him self from pulling her back instead he smiled as she looked at him.

"Thank you Harry…for supporting me… I don't know what I would have to do if I didn't have you" Hermione admitted while Harry flushed but Hermione kissed him on the cheek before pushing some hair away from his forehead.

"Sirius is lucky to have such great people in his life… and I'm lucky to have you as a best friend" Hermione stated before she pulled back and turned heading towards her father who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Harry beamed and couldn't help but feel proud of himself… he would tell her, because he had no doubt in his mind that he would fall even more in love with her. Harry didn't realise how long he watched Hermione and her father talking for when Ginny slipped beside him grinning.

"I hope your going to make an honest go at this Harry I don't want my godson growing up without his parents being married" Ginny muttered causing Harry to jump and stifle a yelp. He looked at Ginny and blushed, taking one last look at Hermione who was laughing with her father before he looked at Ginny.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ginny… Hermione is my friend and Sirius is my godson" Harry declared as Ginny shook her head and folded her arms. She watched Hermione before looking to Harry who was smiling.

"You already know don't you…it's just Hermione who hasn't figured out how much she loves you" Ginny stated as Harry stared at her, Ginny waved a hand and shoved Harry.

"You're an idiot… really you are. Harry when we were dating I had my doubts, I mean who wouldn't be jealous of their boyfriends best friend who is a girl. But you assured me that Hermione was nothing more then a friend. Harry I knew that you loved her… I knew you loved her from third year but neither of you were willing to do anything about it" Ginny stated as Harry looked away.

"Then we broke up and I saw what you were willing to do for Hermione… I know you would do anything for all of us but Hermione… well it was something special and it hurt me but I knew that you both were prefect for each other and then Draco… well I love Draco more then I ever did you Harry… and for that I'm happy because I don't think it would have done us any good if we remained together and I was left wondering when you were going to come to your senses and tell her" Ginny declared causing Harry to grin to himself before looking to Ginny.

"Ron the lumber head even figured it out… he was mad but he figured out that he and Hermione could never work the way he thought he wanted… he loves her but as a sister…you and Hermione never had that, it was always something more then friendship and sister and brother love… as sappy as this sounds but she completes you as you do her" Ginny stated this all so matter of factly that Harry wanted to hit him self. Everyone else knew better then him and Hermione that they belonged together.

"and now my godson is in the picture the next wedding I want to go to will be yours and Hermione's otherwise I may let the twins loose with this information" Ginny ordered before she pinched Harry's ear and walked back to her husband and son.

Harry shook his head and went back to watching Hermione who was going bright red at something her father was talking about. She giggled and shook her head but Arthur and Roger didn't take any notice laughing loudly when Hermione looked as though she wished the ground would open and swallow her whole.

Harry decided it was time to save his friend enjoying the scene his family made.


	5. And baby makes three

_Chapter five_

_And baby makes three_

Hermione frowned as she woke up… her room was still dark and it was still a few hours away, she wondered what had woken her up till she saw that Sirius basket was empty. Shooting up she raced to her son's bed and looked around her, then she heard something from down stairs… a voice, Harry's voice but he was signing in a soft and gentle tone.

Hermione frowned as she made her way down the stairs, when she walked into the front room. She froze when she saw Harry only jogger bottoms with Sirius resting against his chest, both washed in the glow from the fire.

Hermione lent against the doorframe mesmerised as Harry sang softly in to Sirius's ear as the baby slept. Harry glanced up and smiled at Hermione who was watching the pair.

"He was fussing and neither of us could sleep" Harry admitted before he glanced at the sleeping baby in his arms and Hermione grinned. Harry smirked and looked back at Hermione.

"So much for a united front" Harry grumbled as Hermione walked over to them and lent against Harry as she watched her son.

"Oh Harry you don't have to pretend I know the truth… you just wanted to snuggle up with Sirius" Hermione chirped causing Harry to raise his eyebrows.

"Men don't snuggle Hermione… we hug, manly hugs" Harry declared in a gruff voice causing Hermione to giggle and shake her head. Sirius grumbled in his sleep but soothing noises from Harry made him settle. Hermione bit her lip before she stroked Sirius's hair, Harry smiled at her holding Sirius with one arm he hugged Hermione tightly to him resting his head against Hermione's.

"Harry… it's Monday morning you shouldn't have to stay up, I can look after Sirius" Hermione offered in a sleepy tone. Harry grinned and shook his head, squeezing her lightly.

"My godson needed me…a few sleepless nights will be fine" Harry admitted as Hermione scoffed kissing Sirius's head. Harry moved the three over to the sofa and pulled Hermione to him and settled back.

"I don't think I can do it… I don't think I can leave him" Hermione admitted as Harry ran a hand through her hair. Hermione felt her self drifting back to sleep while Harry grinned to himself.

"Well I and Ron will be here… until we can sort something out, so you don't have to worry" Harry assured as Hermione rolled her eyes but snuggled against Harry.

Slowly Hermione drifted off to sleep while Harry watched the stars and grinned, wondering if his wishes might come true.

* * *

Hermione placed the last report she needed into a tray before she tapped the tray and the parchments vanished. With a grin she glanced at the time and wondered if she could grab something to eat with Sirius.

Though her first day back from Sirius arrived in her life she had been on tender hooks waiting for a message from Harry or Ron. But Ginny had assured her that she would be checking up on them.

Hermione had to admit it wasn't just leaving Sirius that morning that was pulling her in two… it was the sight of Harry strolling around with the baby whispering to him and making him laugh that made Hermione doubt leaving. Hermione loved the way that Harry acted like a father around Sirius and it made her think about how great a father Harry would become.

However she almost slapped her self when she remembered that Harry would no doubt be a great father to his own children…with his own wife. Hermione wondered why she felt so jealous of a woman she didn't even know or why she disliked the idea of Sirius never thinking of Harry as a father.

A tapping at the door brought Hermione back to the present to see Troy Trentworth peering around her door. The young faced brown haired man grinned at her… Troy had been called the eye candy of the office but Hermione found that sometimes the young man was annoying. Namely because Troy was convinced he could have any woman he wanted and Hermione made sure it was clear she was not one of those women.

"Hey, I heard about your good news… a baby, I didn't even know you were married" Troy declared as Hermione shot him a look but pretend to be studying an old report on her desk.

Something about misuse of ipods the new rage in the muggle world.

"I don't have a husband… I adopted a baby, if that's all I have work" "it's just I didn't see you as the mum type" Troy admitted causing Hermione to snap her head up and glare at him.

Troy not use to such death glares startled for a moment and his self assured smile dropped slightly.

"And just what type do I seem to you then?" Hermione all but growled at the man who gulped and waved a hand.

"It's just I thought you enjoyed your work… it's not very sensible to have a baby doing our line of work" Troy stuttered as Hermione raised her eyebrows and lent back.

"Well you needn't worry… I'm quiet capable of keeping up with my work load and caring for my son" Hermione snapped as Troy blushed and ducked his head, offering her a sheepish smile Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Look… your right; I'm sorry I just wanted to say it was great. You're dedicated, and with the new baby you're going to make a great mother" Troy admitted as Hermione gapped at him. Troy was being nice, and to her of all people.

"I myself love kids… my sisters have two each and my brother and his wife have one on the way. I love spending time with the kids, you should bring pictures in of the baby… maybe bring him in, I wouldn't mind looking after him" Troy admitted causing Hermione to smile at him… genuinely smile at him. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at the report before her willing the blush back.

"Um Hermione… I know that we haven't really got off to a good start but if you need a baby sitter or just someone to talk to then I'm here" Hermione snapped her head up and gapped at him.

Before she could respond there was a united aw from outside then chattering from all the women. Troy peered out and dropped his jaw, Hermione jumped up and raced around to see what was going on. Hermione shook her head when she saw Harry attempting to wind his way through the thong of women trying to gush over Sirius who loved the attention.

Harry spotted Hermione and stuttered excuses heading to Hermione who scooped her son up while Sirius eyed Troy up.

"What on earth happened to you" Hermione asked as she saw that Harry was muddy and looked dishevelled.

"Well your son thought watching me and Ron flying was rather amusing" Harry admitted before he looked to Troy who was making Sirius giggle. Hermione glanced to Troy and smiled before looking to Harry who lost his smile and looked a little mad.

"Harry this is Troy Trentworth, Troy this is Harry" "potter, your pretty famous… my youngest sister had your picture up on her wall until she met her husband. I followed all the Gryffindor games… you and Mr Weasley were my personal heroes, I love quidditch and you were my favourites" Troy gushed before he looked back to Sirius. Harry glared at the man with a fake smile while Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well I better get back… Hermione he is wonderful" Troy beamed tugging at Sirius's cheek making him giggle. Troy looked at Hermione and offered her a beaming smile "think about what I said… we'll take a rain check" Troy declared before he smiled at Harry.

"Nice to meet you Mr Potter… my sister will never believe me" Troy declared before he walked away leaving Hermione blushing lightly before she looked at Harry who was seething. Hermione walked into her office while Harry followed closing the door behind him shut with a firm push.

Hermione perched on her desk studying Harry who was pacing a little.

"Ok out with it" Hermione ordered as Harry stopped and looked at her, his expression softening a little.

"What?" he questioned as Hermione shifted Sirius and let him play with her fingers, cooing in his own world.

"Something's upset you" Hermione admitted with a small smile while Harry glowered and paced again.

"You and TRENTWORTH seem friendly… I didn't know you were close to people in your office" Harry snipped causing Hermione to shake her head. Grinning down at Sirius who beamed up at her, Harry stopped and watched Hermione as she pulled faces at Sirius and he couldn't help but smile.

"Me and Troy aren't friends… he stopped by to offer his congratulations on Sirius and offered to baby sit for me" Hermione explained as Harry narrowed his eyes clenching his fists at his side.

"Oh… well he didn't have to bother. You have us, and we're better with Sirius" Harry snipped causing Hermione to look to him. Convinced that Harry was jealous… jealous that someone else wanted to care for Sirius, frowning Hermione remembered that others had offered the same… Hermione grinned when she thought she had it. Standing she placed a hand against Harry's cheek bringing his green eyes to hers.

"Harry… Troy is a nice guy but he won't replace you" Hermione admitted causing Harry to stare at her for a moment a little worried but Hermione laughed and walked around her desk to collect her stuff while holding Sirius.

"Sirius loves you… that was clear from day one… no one will replace you in his eyes" Hermione admitted as Harry frowned then sighed a little sadly before he took Sirius from Hermione when she pulled her coat on and grabbed her bag. The three walked out while Harry rocked Sirius while Hermione locked her office.

"I know that Hermione" Harry declared while Hermione shot him a look but walked towards the exit. Harry looked to Sirius and hung back a few steps to flick a few strands of hair from Sirius's forehead.

"I'm worried his going to replace me in your mummy's eyes" Harry whispered to the baby and was given a firm shake of Sirius's head in reply. Harry watched the baby for a few seconds before Hermione called to him.


	6. Never, Never go shopping with women

_Chapter six _

_Never, Never, Never go shopping with women_

Three weeks after the arrival of Sirius James Hermione found that she was in dire need of new clothes, toys, books and place for him to sleep. Now nine months Hermione discovered that her little boy was developing fast. Harry had nearly knocked her down when she returned home one night by declaring Sirius was standing on his own.

Ron gushed that the baby was attempting to copy him however Hermione discovered that the baby had in fact wanted one of the twin's latest products. A snapping starfish that had yet to snap instead burst into fireworks.

So one Saturday Ginny, Luna, Draco and AJ appeared in the front room declaring a shopping trip, Harry and Ron being dragged along for support for the only adult male member.

Harry, Ron, Draco and AJ held back while the three women strode through the many shops. Ron paled as they passed by a bridal shop and quickly pointed out a large baby shop to divert Luna's and Ginny's attention while Sirius decided that he wanted to go in the baby shop.

The women raced off towards the clothes section with Sirius and AJ while Harry, Ron and Draco grinned and headed to the toy section. The men were enjoying themselves with large foam swords; Ron had Draco in a head lock just as Draco was beating Ron over the head.

"Harry" Harry looked away from his two friends to find Troy smiling at him. Harry stiffened and plastered a fake smile on.

"Tr-" Harry waved a hand and only half pretended to be embarrassed, Ron and Draco stopped their play and watched with interest. Harry was usually friendly to most people but this guy had done something to annoy Harry.

"Troy, Troy Trentworth… and you must be Ron Weasley. It's so nice to meet you, did Harry tell you that I was your biggest fans all those years ago in Hogwarts" Troy questioned as Ron and Draco stood beside Harry.

"No… but he should have… why were you my biggest fan" Ron questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't because of that picture was it…? I swear to god my brothers made it all up" Ron declared a little too loudly sending Draco into a fit of laughter as he remembered the picture of Ron wearing a pair of boxers with fluffy pink trim and the words 'my mummy loves me' printed across them.

It was the twins sweet sixteen to their youngest brother. Troy smiled brightly and shook his head.

"No quidditch and you are Draco Malfor… though I was a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw supporter I thought you were the best Slythern player" Troy stated causing Draco to puff his chest out slightly and grin.

"They didn't have much choice…besides someone had to show these two how to play" Draco admitted as Troy laughed while Ron rolled his eyes and lifted the foam sword with a silent threat to his brother in law.

"So Troy… I didn't think hanging around baby shops was something you enjoyed" Harry snipped bringing Troy's eyes back to him and he offered a small smile to him.

Ron shot Draco a look to which he shrugged while watching the two men in front of them.

"No… my sister dragged me out to shop for her youngest… well my brother in law dragged me for moral support. But they are arguing over something and I thought I would check the toys out" Troy admitted as Draco and Ron glanced at their foam swords then grinned.

"Right… well it was nice chatting to you but we have to get going" Harry declared before he glanced at Ron and Draco who were hitting each other.

"Guys" Harry snapped before Troy chuckled, Harry glared at him for a moment but remained cool.

"Well I thought that if you were here then Hermione might be here… I was just going to say hello. See Sirius he's getting so big" Troy admitted while Harry clenched his fist. Ron and Draco by this time had sensed the wizard was readying himself to do something stupid so throwing their swords away then stood on either side of Harry and smiled to Troy.

"Um, the girls should be done by now and Ron needs to get things for his wedding… so bye Troy was it nice meeting you" Draco declared before he and Ron dragged Harry away. Ron didn't even groan about the wedding.

Harry however whirled on the pair when they were a safe distance from Troy "what the hell was that about" Harry demanded as Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Us… Harry what was the matter with you… you would think he just declared he was a death eater, what was wrong with you" Ron questioned as Harry thought then stared at his friends.

"Maybe he is a death eater and is using Hermione- what, why you roll your eyes" Harry questioned as Ron and Draco rolled their eyes and shared a silent acknowledgement.

"Hermione" Ron declared as Harry frowned and shrugged "what about her" he asked as Ron shook his head.

"If he wasn't so mad I would hit him over the head with a foam sword" Draco declared before he quickly grinned when Harry threw him a death glare.

"Harry mate… did it ever occur to you that you may dislike Troy because he nice to Hermione" Ron asked as Harry shrugged and muttered something.

"I don't dislike Troy… I don't trust him" Harry admitted as Draco groaned and slapped his forehead and Ron shook his head.

"Good god how was you friends with him so long" Draco muttered as Harry looked from each man.

"Right Potter… let me spell this out, you love Hermione… you are jealous because Troy is friendly towards Hermione" Draco explained as Harry stared at them.

He went to retort this when the girls returned with shrunken packages, Draco swept his son up and several packages while Ron took all the packages from Luna. Harry grinned and took the packages from Hermione and kissed Sirius on the forehead making his giggle.

"You three have fun" Ginny questioned before Draco lent in and whispered something to her. Harry threw him a glare but Sirius grumbled and Hermione tugged Harry's arm.

"I think he misses his favourite uncle" Hermione admitted before Harry shoved some packages into his pocket and then more to Draco who grumbled. Harry took Sirius and bounced him on his hip.

Hermione beamed at him and wrapped her arm around his pushing him out of the ship. Ron simply grinned as did Ginny, Draco and Luna.

* * *

Hermione grinned as Harry sat beside her, while Sirius crawled around the blanket. Ron and Draco chased after AJ while Ginny and Luna went to a bridal shop. Hermione had been designated to care for the children.

"Did you have fun" Harry asked as Sirius managed to pull himself up and smile at Harry. Hermione watched the pair, she heard Ron's shouts as AJ and Draco jumped on him.

"Did you mummy buy too much… no that's silly isn't it" Harry stated as Sirius grinned and looked to his mother. Hermione shook her head shoved Harry lightly. Harry pouted and rubbed his arm in mock pain, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your mummy hurt me… Sirius save me, save your favourite uncle" Harry exclaimed as he collapsed beside the baby who clapped his hands and giggled. Hermione laughed while Sirius used Harry to pull himself up mumbling and giggling to him self.

"I think George and Fred are his favourite… they still think I don't know about the sweets they give him" Hermione admitted as Harry cocked his head then pouted looking to Sirius.

"They don't give me anything more… aw Sirius you still love me don't you… I'm your favourite" Harry exclaimed as he lifted Sirius up and pretended to drop him causing him to giggle.

"d-d-dada" Hermione froze as did Harry, sitting up Harry looked to Sirius with a large grin on his face.

Sirius frowned and stuck out his lower lip in thought before looking to Harry with a determined focus.

"Dada" he squealed before clapping his hands, Harry shot his eyes to Hermione who was blinking back tears of happiness.

"Sirius… your first words" Hermione exclaimed as she plucked her son from Harry's arms and hugged the child to her tightly. Harry couldn't help the awe expression on his face before Ron, Draco and AJ collapsed beside them.

"What's happened" Ron questioned as Hermione looked at him with a proud grin.

"Sirius said his first word" Harry declared as he held Sirius's hand. AJ smiled at his cousin.

"Baby spoke" AJ declared as Harry nodded picking AJ up and bouncing him on his knee.

"Baby say?" AJ questioned looking up at Harry, Hermione kissed her son.

"Dada" Sirius declared again pointing a chubby finger towards Harry causing Ron and Draco roared with laughter while Harry blushed and Hermione threw the two a withering glare.

"Mama" Sirius declared with a small smile, he pointed towards Ron and Draco, both shutting up while Harry and Hermione laughed.

Hermione turned Sirius towards her and smiled at her son "who is your mama" Hermione questioned as Sirius grabbed at her hair.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama" Sirius chanted as Hermione beamed at her son. Harry grinned down at AJ before tickling the little boy while Draco and Ron grumbled.

"Well this mama is tired and I think her little man needs his nap too" Hermione declared as Draco smirked.

"Well ickle Harry had a busy day" Draco whispered to Ron but loud enough for Harry to hear before he glared at his friends. Passing AJ to Ron after pressing a kiss to his Harry got to his feet and helped Hermione grabbing the baby bag and packages she had brought.

"Tell Ginny and Luna I'll speak to them later… and if they dare put me in a pink flower dress I might hex you two" Hermione ordered looking to Draco and Ron who both nodded before they looked at her.

"Hey" they exclaimed but Hermione poked her tongue out at them as did AJ who thought it was highly amusing. Harry laughed and wrapped an arm around Hermione. And with that the three headed towards the exit of the park, Ron and Draco smiled at the three.

"I bet you twenty Gallons that them two end up together before Sirius turns one" Ron offered as Draco rolled his eyes and took his son from his brother in law.

"Ginny must have gotten the brains in this family" Draco muttered before he received a slap around the back of his head.

* * *

_just fluff plus i like writting Draco as a nice guy... Draco and Ron should do stand up in my eyes._


	7. New light

_Chapter seven _

_New light_

Ginny glanced to her to soon to be sister in law who was draining another fire whiskey. Hermione simply giggled and sipped her own fire whiskey; the music in the small bar was peaceful and delightful as the three women enjoyed Luna's last night of freedom.

The men had a rather long stag night two nights before hand and had all suffered from what they called the Hadrig of hangovers.

The women trusted themselves to have a hen night before the big day. However the men were entrusted with the two boys, AJ now entering his terrible twos and Sirius ten months.

However Draco had more troubles with a two month pregnant Ginny who now having her morning sickness settled believed everything her husband did was a personal attack.

"Hermione (hic) when (hic) will (hic)" Luna giggled the rest causing both women to laugh before Luna frowned and controlled her hiccups.

"Hermione when are you going to settle down" Luna questioned brushing away invisible creatures, making her two friends to giggle even more.

Luna attempted to shoot them glares but she lent to the side a little too much and nearly stumbled out of her chair.

"What- what- what do you mean" Hermione asked through giggles while Ginny held Luna up. Luna waved a hand before her but became interested in her appendage.

"I think what the drunken bride is asking is when are you going to find a great guy to settle down with so Sirius isn't corrupted by his godfathers any more" Ginny filled in as Luna nodded but brought her hand closer to her face.

"Well I haven't got a date set but I'm thinking mid November early December" Hermione joked causing Ginny to roll her eyes while Luna dropped her hand and lit up. She grinned at Hermione and almost squealed.

"You and Harry should have a winter Christmas cold wedding… the snow would look wonderful" Luna declared grinning widely, Hermione gapped at her and Ginny nudged the blonde.

"Me… Harry… what" Hermione questioned as Ginny shook her head at her drunken friend then looked to Hermione who seemed to have sobered up, Ginny chewed her lip before she giggled.

Hermione shot her eyes to Ginny who gave her friend a small smile and a pat on the hand.

"Hermione… I hate to say this but you've been an idiot, Harry loves you and is in love with you and you will have to admit that you love Harry" Ginny declared as Hermione frowned before draining the fire whiskey and grabbed the bottle. Luna grinned and held her glass out only to pout when Hermione filled her glass and drained it within a second.

"Ok no hiding Hermione" Ginny declared snatching the bottle away from Hermione and handed it to Luna who filled her glass sloppily.

"I'm not hiding… I just don't understand what you're talking about" Hermione admitted ducking her head. Ginny folded her arms and studied her friend; she narrowed her eyes and nudged Hermione to make her look at her.

"Hermione it's just me and drunken here, if you're scared" "I'm not… I love Harry… but he deserves a family of his own" Hermione muttered causing Ginny to soften and pat Hermione's hand.

"I know Harry wants a family of his own… he wants to fall in love with a woman who loves him for who he is. Not for his fame, because Harry is great… he enjoys peaceful nights in, spending time with his friends. His privacy is important" Hermione listed as Ginny grinned as did Luna both with dreamy looks on their faces.

"And he wants kids… lots of them because he… because he wants to be the father he knew his own could have been if he was stolen from him. And Harry deserves all that, because of everything he had been through" Hermione admitted a little tearful. Ginny felt her own tears prickling their release.

However Luna got up from her seat and slumped in the empty one beside and took Hermione's hand. Looking at Hermione through a dreamy glaze the young blonde smiled brightly at Hermione and took her hands.

"Hermione… Harry has that, he has a family… I should know what it's like to have parents stolen from you and to have a family embrace you. But Hermione, the woman you just described isn't a magical creature just waiting to be found… she's sitting right here… she's you. Harry loves you more then you know and he's just as scared because he thinks you deserve something else… you two… you two" Luna began to cry the last part coming out in a sob as she held Hermione tightly. Ginny cried her own tears as she held Hermione's other hand.

"Harry has you Hermione and you two deserve the happiness only you two can give each other" Ginny finished before Luna nodded and muttered something and Hermione frowned.

"I said you can't doubt that" Luna declared loudly as she pulled back causing Hermione to smile and cry. Her own heart feeling lighter and her head nodding in agreement.

The rest of the night was spent with laughter and more fire whiskey, leaving two witches drunk and a pregnant witch attempting to get them back to the burrow.

* * *

Later that night

Harry didn't know why he woke up but when he did he frowned. Suddenly he heard a voice coming from Sirius's room, a female voice. Darting up and grabbing his glasses and wand he raced to his godson's room.

Draco and Ron were both passed out with AJ, Ron drinking a little too much butter beer to steady his nerves while Draco declared that a two year old who wouldn't use any other word apart from no was too much.

Harry raced to Sirius room to see something that made him come to a halt. Hermione was cooing over her son's crib, she was barefoot but was still wearing her black knee length skirt and cross over white shirt, her hair that had been pulled back in a series of knots now flowed freely.

Harry grinned as he watched his clearly drunk friend, she now propped her head on her arms watching the baby sleep.

"I swear to it Sirius… your father will love you, he's going to love me and you sooo much. He's a great man Sirius you know this already don't you, mummy loves him so much already but I know you knew from the moment you met him, because you are perfect. I just wish… what do make of me right now little boy, I'm scared because I might ruin everything… he has no idea, they didn't call me the brightest witch of my year" Hermione sighed and stroked Sirius hair.

Harry swallowed hard and felt his fists clench, Hermione wasn't just talking to Sirius with such love but she was talking about someone… the man she loved deeply with such heartfelt love that he was jealous.

He was sure if Hermione was in love with him he would have figured it out… he hadn't been friends with her for so many years.

"One day you will understand all this… understand why I can't tell him now… but you are enough and always will be baby. I just wish he could feel my love for you… he could share it with me. When you do all the great things I know what you're going to do, I want him to stand there proud of his son" Hermione sounded on the verge of tears.

Harry sighed before he walked over to the woman and baby before he lent over the edge of the crib.

"I'll always be proud of Sirius" Harry whispered causing Hermione to whirl around and stare at him with wide eyes. Then she smiled sadly at him and sighed stumbling a little. Harry grabbed her arms causing Hermione to stifle a giggle; Harry shook his head and smiled at his friend.

"Eaves dropping is not a good thing" Hermione attempted to scold as Harry raised an eyebrow… he had only seen Hermione drunk three times in their friendship and each time was funny.

"Hermione how much you had to drink" Harry questioned as Hermione furrowed her brow and attempted to count.

"Dunno… after the fifth fire whiskey Ginny and Luna blurred together… it was funny" Hermione giggled causing Harry to beam at her. Hermione took a deep breath before studying Harry. Harry began to blush at how close Hermione was looking at him.

"They were right you know… always right, but I couldn't doubt it" Hermione stated as Harry frowned at her waiting for more. But Hermione looked ready to fall asleep on her feet.

"Who" Harry asked as Hermione grabbed Harry's arms and pulled her self closer looking up at him.

"Ginny and Luna… they said I was in love and they were right" Hermione admitted as Harry looked at her sadly, guessing he was right that Hermione was in love with someone.

"That's great Hermione… you should tell him" Harry admitted a little defeated before Hermione scowled at him and squatted his arm.

"You're an idiot" Hermione exclaimed but hushed her self when Sirius grumbled. Harry frowned down at Hermione who took a few moments to look back at him and shake the drunken haze from her head.

"Harry I love… I'm in love with yo-" Hermione trailed off as Harry watched her with hope. But before Hermione could finish she grumbled and crushed her lips against Harry's knocking him back slightly but he gained his balanced and held both up. It took a few moments for him to understand that Hermione was kissing him.

But before he could deepen the kiss Hermione pulled back and paled, causing fear to course through Harry before Hermione stumbled back.

"Hermione" "I'm going to be sick" Hermione declared before she raced from the room and headed to the toilet. Harry stood stunned for a few moments before there was a coo from the crib and Harry saw that Sirius had woken and was staring at him. Harry grinned at him before stroking the baby's head.

"Maybe there is hope for your mummy yet huh big man" Harry questioned as Sirius cooed and giggled at him. Harry lent over and kissed the boys head, he pushed the dark hair from Sirius forehead and studied the baby wincing at the sounds of retching from the toilet.

"You best go back to sleep… I'll look after your mummy" Harry offered as Sirius simply looked up at him with a questioning gaze. Harry was a little startled by the mature look from the young child but he smiled brightly and squeezed the boy's hand.

"I'm always going to look after your mummy Sirius… always going to love her and you too… I'm going to make you proud of me" Harry promised as Sirius giggled and kicked out as though he agreed. Harry kissed the boy one last time before he went in search of Hermione.

Sirius giggled and kicked out several times as the birth certificate glowed once more and the letter H was clearly written under father's name.

* * *

I put Troy in this story as a nice guy... but gulp some people seemed to take a dislike to him... he is a nice guy and isn't pretending. hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews and tips... I'll try to remember to use all that was suggested to me thank you all. 


	8. A Weasley Wedding Never Again

_Chapter eight_

_A Weasley wedding (never again)_

The morning was a blur of rushing red heads, one brown and two blondes. However Hermione and Luna were both sporting a rather large hang over and after receiving a scowl from Molly the pair was given a pepper up potion and fell in line with everyone else.

The twins thought it funny to take pictures of the girls in curlers and no make until they took a picture of Molly who cursed them with a full body bind. Ginny decided that a picture of the boys in make up was good enough punishment before the pair was despatched back to the other boys back at Grimmauld place.

"Hermione would you stop" Ginny growled as Hermione attempted to tug at her figure hugging pale blue dress. It was strapless and tied up at the back while the skirt hugged her until mid thigh and flowed out.

Hermione had declared the dress was too revealing but hid her smile as she looked at her self. Her hair was curled tightly then pulled back with a few curls tickling her neck. Ginny wore the same dress as did Fleur but they didn't curl their hair instead straight strands hanging down their backs.

"Ginny… I love you the dress but it looks silly on me" Hermione moaned as Ginny rolled her eyes and quickly stood behind Hermione pulling the silver chain around her neck with an ever changing rainbow pendant.

"If anyone looks silly it's me, I have this bump" Ginny admitted as she latched the necklace closed and stepped back. Hermione turned and looked at her friend and shook her head.

Ginny in fact was beaming and her bump looked adorable, she looked wonderful.

"Ginny you're beautiful… you're going to glide down the aisle, Draco won't know what hit him" Hermione admitted causing the red head to blush before running a hand over her swelling stomach.

The door slowly opened and Luna peered around the door and smiled, she looked from each woman.

She stepped in and both Hermione and Ginny gapped before beaming at the bride. Her blonde hair was wrapped around a crystal head dress that glisten all down her back while flowers seemed to sparkle in her hair. A halter neck snow white dress wrapped around her top body then swept around her legs and trailed behind her. Blue specks dotted her train.

She blushed as Ginny and Hermione continued to gape at her "Luna… your" "what Ginny's trying to say is that you are by far the… you're… I mean"

"Beautiful" Molly declared from behind Luna, she quickly engulfed the young witch causing her to squeak.

Ginny and Hermione grinned and nodded in agreement "took the words out of my mouth" Ginny admitted as Molly released Luna who took deep breaths but beamed at Molly.

"right girls… the boys are down stairs, Ginny get your brothers away from my grandson, I swear if I find one trick on any of them" "I've got it mother" Ginny declared before she raced out of the room.

"GEORGE AND FRED WEASLEY GET AWAY FROM MY SON" Ginny bellowed as she raced down the stairs. Molly shook her head before grinning at Luna and Hermione.

"Oh Hermione you look beautiful as well" Molly gushed as Hermione blushed and looked at her dress once more.

"Luna is breath taking" Hermione declared as she beamed at her adopted family. Molly smiled before she raced over to Hermione and engulfed her in a hug causing her to grunt but hug the older woman back.

"You both look so lovely… I'm so proud of you both… your mothers would be happy" Molly admitted wiping tears from her eyes, as did Hermione and Luna.

"Um Molly is Arthur down stairs… Mr Granger should be here… I just wanted to make sure everything is ok" Luna declared as Molly nodded before she kissed both girls and rushed from the room. Luna closed the door and went to Ginny's old bed and sat down picking at the bed spread.

"Hermione… I just wanted to talk to you" Luna admitted as little bashfully as Hermione frowned. Luna took a deep breath before looking to Hermione with clear blue eyes.

"I guess I wanted to thank you… if you and Ron… I wouldn't" Luna blushed and looked away while Hermione smiled gently, standing and walking over to the younger witch.

"Luna… me and Ron never had what you have, I'm kind of jealous of what you two have" Hermione admitted as Luna shot her eyes towards her but Hermione shook her head.

"I love Ron the fool he is but not that way… after we tried, well I could never see Ron that way…maybe if we had tried from the start but it wouldn't have lasted and I would never have the Ron I love today. Ron loves me I know that but he loves you with all his heart and today is one of the happiest of his life," Hermione hugged Luna and smiled.

"If Ron could have any woman in the world I wouldn't be happier or prouder that he chose you. You two are perfect for each other and I'm glad I'm entrusting someone as dear to me to your care. Because I know you will care for Ron just as much as he cares for you" Hermione declared as Luna blinked the tears back.

Luna hugged Hermione tightly making her laughed but she held to Luna tightly as well.

"Hermione… I would like to call you my sister" Luna declared as Hermione pulled back tears glistening in her own eyes. Hermione nodded and Luna grinned brightly at her.

"Ginny will be my sister by law and love but I want you to know that I think of you more then a friend… I found a family, and you're the sister I never had. I just want you to think of me the same" Luna declared as Hermione nodded before she rubbed her nose.

"Now come on… if you make Ron wait any longer he'll coming looking thinking you've decided too much of an insufferable git to marry" Hermione ordered as she stood and helped Luna to her feet wiping a few tears away from the girls face.

After making sure everything was in order they headed to the door but before Hermione could open it Luna placed a hand on her arm and Hermione looked towards her with raised eyebrows.

"Don't wait Hermione… you deserve to be happy and Harry makes you happy. Please, for me at least if not for Sirius complete your family and tell Harry you love him… because life is too short and Voldermort proved that you can never hang on to those you love too dearly. Sirius knows a mothers and fathers love because Harry is just that… but don't deny yourself the love you want and deserve" Luna ordered causing Hermione to gap at her before nodding and smiling leading the way for the bride.

* * *

Harry bounced Sirius while Ron paced the room, AJ watched his uncle while Draco growled to him self watching as Ron tugged at his tie. Ron was dressed in black robes with a white shirt and red tie; Harry and Draco were dressed in simple dress robes while Sirius and AJ were dressed in deep red and gold suits.

"Ron I swear if you mess that tie up I will hex you" Draco ordered shifting AJ in his arms, the two year intent on walking everywhere while Sirius watched amused tugging on Harry's messy hair to get attention.

"What if she changes her mind…? I mean, why anyone would want to marry me" Ron declared not looking at either men whilst still pacing.

"Why indeed but Luna was always on the dreamy side of normal… maybe you were infested with magical creatures only she could see" Draco muttered gaining a glare from Harry which he choose to ignore.

"I feel sick" Ron muttered before he slumped in a chair, the large room of the Malfoy Mansion close to the garden had been turned into a changing room for the men while the ball room was ready for the guests to eat, dance and drink. The garden had been decked out in white flowers, chairs and altar.

It was the last party the Malfoy mansion was to receive as Draco and Ginny finally managed to sell it and could rid themselves of the evils of the house. The wedding was a cleansing of any last evil within the walls.

"Ron you don't feel sick… your going to walk out into that garden and you are going to wait until Luna walks up to you. Your going to be happy and your going to wonder why you didn't do this years ago" Harry ordered nudging Draco sharply. Draco threw Harry a look but nodded to Ron.

A tap at the door made all three jump before the door opened and to Harry's dismay Troy looked around the door and grinned at them.

"Hello… just wanted to say thanks and congratulations, you look great" Troy admitted as Draco shot Ron a look while Ron grinned sheepishly not looking to Harry who was throwing glares like daggers at Troy.

"Um… right… cheers and your welcome" Ron muttered before Troy smiled and nodded to them again before he ducked out. Harry waited for the door to close before he whirled on his friend. Draco just grinned leaning back in his chair; he clucked his tongue and shook his head at Ron.

"Luna's going to be a widow before she's a bride" Draco declared as Ron looked to Harry who had moved his glares to him.

"Mate I'm sorry… it just happened I bumped into him at the ministry and we got to talking and well I just sort of asked him to come… I couldn't tell he couldn't and then he said that it seemed like yesterday that he was watching us play and how good we were" Ron trailed off and waited for the blow.

"YOU INVITED HIM BECAUSE HE BOOSTED YOUR EGO" Harry snapped as Ron gulped struggling with a sentence that wouldn't enrage the raven haired wizard any more.

"He's a really nice bloke" Ron stammered wishing he hadn't when Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You're lucky I don't want to hurt Luna by hexing you into the next century" Harry growled rocking Sirius absentmindedly. Draco groaned and stood looking to Harry.

"Harry there is loads of guests… Hermione probably won't even see him" Draco admitted gaining a glare from Harry who shifted Sirius.

"What does that have to do with anything…? I don't tell Hermione who she can and can't talk to…" Harry snapped causing Draco to roll his eyes.

"Just because you don't like" "don't trust him… there is a difference between distrusting him and disliking him" Harry growled as Draco frowned and shook his head.

"no there isn't… just because your jealous when you have no need to be… Hermione hasn't had any man in her life beside you for the past… what three years" Draco declared as Harry ducked his head picking at Sirius's suit.

Before Harry could say anything another tap came from the door and all three men looked up to see Hermione walking in. Harry didn't stop his mouth from dropping open when he saw her. Draco smirked while Ron jumped up and grinned… happy that Hermione stopped Harry from killing him and proving that Luna had arrived.

"I've come for the boys… and to tell you that you better get into your places" Hermione ordered matter of factly before she swept over to Sirius and grabbed him from Harry who was rooted to the spot.

"Oh don't you look so cute" Hermione cooed as Sirius giggled playing with his mother's pendant. Ron cleared his throat and Hermione beamed at him "Hermione, men aren't cute their handsome or manly" Ron declared causing Hermione to roll her eyes at him. She took AJ from Draco and placed him on the floor holding the boys hand in hers.

"Well you all look rather handsome… um perhaps someone should close Harry's mouth before he catches flies" Hermione ordered when she saw Harry, she blushed lightly before ushering AJ out of the room. Draco grinned as he turned to Harry and went to close his mouth back Harry slapped his hand away and blushed.

"And he returns to us" Draco laughed causing Harry to look away blushing even more. He cleared his throat and scrubbed at his neck.

"We better do what she says" Harry ordered as Ron smirked and nodded while Draco led the way.

"don't want to upset the missies hey Potter" Draco threw over his shoulder dashing out of the room just in time to miss the slap Harry sent his way while Ron laughed loudly following the pair.


	9. Dancing the night away

_Chapter nine _

_Dancing the night away_

Hermione watched through tears of laughter as Draco danced with Molly whilst being scolded. His faced paled then flushed and paled once more, apparently he had given a non confirming answer about Ginny's dress which made his wife burst out in to tears and rush to her mother.

Ron stumbled as he too laughed as he and Luna danced, Luna shot him a look but a quick pinch made him refocus his gaze back to his new wife. Sirius used his mother's enjoyment to attempt to walk on to the dance floor. However Harry walked back to them and scooped Sirius up tickling him as he did, Harry flashed Hermione a smile collapsing into a chair.

"Tonks finally let you go" Hermione questioned as she sipped from her goblet, Sirius squirmed in Harry's arms demanding his release Harry simply tickled the boy even more.

"I need to hide before the next song… Molly's nearly finished with Draco and demands I dance with her" Harry groaned as Hermione giggled and gave Harry a look. But she too was hiding, after dancing three dances with Harry, two with Ron and one with Draco she ducked out of the way scooping Sirius with her when her father declared that after dancing with Luna that he was going to search for her. Fleur took pity on her and offered to dance two with Mr Granger while Arthur was discussing something loudly with Remus both having consumed too much Firewhiskey.

"Well I have an excuse… right baby boy" Hermione declared grinning at her son who smiled back at her. Harry pouted and held Sirius tighter to him; Hermione looked up and shook her head.

"I guess I could save you too…" Hermione declared pursing her lips as though deep in thought considering the option. Harry chuckled before Sirius pointed to the dance floor before looking to Harry then Hermione showing both the best puppy dog face, Hermione giggled but shot a look to Harry who had plastered on the patent Twins innocent look.

"Mama" Sirius cooed as Hermione sighed and stood holding her hand to Sirius who squealed. Harry grinned but Hermione raised an eyebrow before dragging him to his feet.

"I believe Sirius looked at you too… so move it Potter" Hermione ordered with a smirk as Harry grumbled but smiled brightly when Hermione led them on to the dance floor.

Sirius murmured happily as Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist while she placed a hand on his shoulder and one arm around Sirius. A new song drifted over the three and Harry tightened his grasp on Hermione as they moved, Sirius darted his eyes from Hermione to Harry then back again with a gurgle.

Hermione lent her head on Harry's shoulder watching Sirius while Harry tired to steady his breathing as he breathed in Hermione's scent.

"They look happy" Hermione sighed against Harry's neck startling him back, thankful that Hermione wasn't looking at him as he blushed.

"Ron and Luna" Hermione added thinking Harry wasn't listening to her, he simply nodded smiling. He glanced to Ron who was offering his best friend a wide grin and wink. Harry shot him a glare but looked back to Sirius and grinned at him.

"Hermione" Harry mumbled glancing into the bushy chocolate hair of his best friend. Hermione just mumbled something contently from her position causing Harry to gulp. He could get use to this.

"About the other night… well… do you remember what you said" Harry asked as Hermione ducked her head. After a few moments silence Harry pulled back and studied her only to find Hermione was blushing lightly. He began to worry that she was attempting to avoid the subject all together.

"No… I think I drank too much Firewhiskey… I couldn't have done something too terrible because neither you nor Ron would let me live it down" Hermione admitted glancing to Harry who was still studying her. For a moment he considered backing out… save their friendship but Gryffindor courage surged up and the feel of Hermione in his arms made him pave forward.

"Hermione" Harry called gently causing Hermione to look up at him, her eyes glistening in the candle light. Harry gulped once more before he lowered his head towards Hermione's, flicking his eyes down to her lips then back to her eyes.

"You told me something and I wanted to tell you that it's ok… I feel the same" Harry admitted causing Hermione to frown but she lifted her eyebrows when Harry descended closer. Sirius watched with a curious smile, with inches between the two nearly all their family watched with a grin.

However the moment dissolved when someone stood beside them "Hermione" both shot apart to see Troy grinning at them… for a moment he moved his eyes from Harry to Hermione with a nervous look. Hermione detangled herself from Harry quickly and smiled back at her co-worker trying to hide the blush while Harry glared at Troy working through all the curses he knew.

"Sorry but I was hoping to cut in" Troy admitted as Hermione chewed her lip but didn't dare look to Harry. Hermione smiled and nodded before Troy took her hand.

"maybe Sirius would like to join" Troy asked but the boy pouted at him before burying his head into Harry' neck grumbling while Harry rocked Sirius.

"I think he's tired… shall we" Hermione offered quickly as Troy nodded before leading Hermione into a dance while Harry grumbled and rubbed Sirius's back glaring at Troy who was talking to Hermione who laughed.

Harry carried Sirius back to the table and slumped down; he rubbed his cheek against Sirius's head while the baby snuggled into Harry's arms.

"Maybe one curse wouldn't be bad… a bogie one, that would be funny hey Sirius" Harry questioned as Sirius looked up at him and grumbled snuggling deeper into Harry who hugged him tightly.

* * *

Hermione offered Troy another smile as she attempted to peer over his shoulder to look to Harry and Sirius. But Troy laughed and spun her again, Hermione nodded and only caught a glimpse of Harry who was talking to Sirius and she frowned.

She was scared again… Harry had almost kissed her or at least she hoped he was going to but she got scared and ran.

"Mind if I cut in" a voice called before they both looked to Ron who was grinning at them. Troy stepped back and nodded looking to Hermione who nodded then beamed at Ron.

"Can't say no to the man of the day" Troy admitted lightly before Ron grinned then quickly held Hermione and spun her around.

Ron waited for Troy to head to his table before he spun her so she could see Harry and Sirius who was now dancing with Molly… well Hermione says dancing, Molly was limping while Harry seemed to be apologising.

"You look lovely Hermione" Ron admitted causing Hermione to snap her head back to him and smiled brightly. Ron grinned and shook his head before looking at her.

"Thank you… Luna gushed over having sisters, I know that sometimes I can be a Pratt but what you've done for Luna" Ron blushed before Hermione gave him a hug.

"Ron… I didn't do it for you" Hermione chimed as Ron gave her an exaggerated pained look. Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him lightly, but she smiled at him brightly.

"Hermione… do you think things between us could have been different" Ron asked in a serious tone that made Hermione stare at him but then smiled and shook her head.

"No… Ron me and you were never meant to be, and I think we both know that" Hermione admitted as Ron thought then nodded looking to his wife once more and couldn't help the goofy grin.

"And that's how I know" Hermione admitted causing Ron to look at her with a confused look.

"I never made you look at me like that… and I'm glad because seeing you up there today, I couldn't help but think thank Merlin I didn't stay with that man" Hermione joked causing Ron to glare at her with a bemused look.

Hermione shook her head "I looked at you two and I've never seen you so happy… even when you became captain of the quidditch team. Luna deserves happiness as do you… and I will hex anyone who dares to say anything else" Hermione declared turning her chin up making Ron laugh but he hugged her once more.

"I guess… I guess I just wanted to make sure your ok… to have your blessing" Ron admitted as Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ron I wouldn't let any other woman marry you… because no one is perfect for you, and you better remember that because my new sister is wonderful" Hermione ordered as Ron nodded. His face serious as though he was to entreat on a life or death mission, and in a way he was.

The pair danced in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Ron glanced over to Harry who was now enjoying himself with Molly and Sirius, no doubt happier that Hermione was dancing with Ron.

"Hermione… why don't you tell him the truth… make Harry happy" Ron questioned as Hermione gave him a look before rolling her eyes.

Ron frowned before Hermione sighed "you as well" she questioned as Ron squeezed her arms and forced her to look up at him.

"Hermione… please, don't lose out on something so great. Harry's going to make a great father… you just have to look at how he treats Sirius and even AJ. Make it official, make Harry a father to Sirius and maybe a few brother and sisters for Sirius" Ron ordered as Hermione flushed and ducked her head.

"I and Draco will never get a peaceful life if you don't… I mean there's only so much we can do with a jealous Harry" Ron admitted causing Hermione to frown at him then raise her eyebrows.

Before she could say anything a hand took hers and she looked to her beaming father, he grinned at Ron who stepped back.

"Hermione no pressure but when am I going to have to pay through the nose for a wedding for my beautiful daughter" Roger questioned as Hermione blushed while Ron laughed.

Hermione hit her friend before she dragged her father into a dance in hopes of shutting him up. Ron shook his head before he walked to his wife who was fussing over AJ and Sirius both of whom were lapping up the attention.

* * *


	10. Lunch dates and misunderstanding

_Chapter ten _

_Lunch dates and misunderstandings _

Hermione filed the last of her reports and her holiday form; she was finally using her holidays up. Molly had almost beaten Hermione into submission over looking after Sirius whilst Hermione and Harry were at work.

Now that AJ was attending a young wizard and witches nursery Molly declared that her days were boring and almost jumped up and crushed Hermione when she said Molly could look after Sirius.

Hermione of course was joking after another babysitter had cancelled… a now twelve month old Sirius seemed to scare most of his babysitters.

Hermione looked at the time and discovered it was time for lunch, though she had no plans she wanted to pop into the burrow and see Sirius and spend some time with Ginny, if only to ask her for her advice.

Now in her fourth month of pregnancy Ginny was offering advice to anyone who would listen. The twins were advised on how to run their shop… Draco was advised on how to deal with the twins now he was part owner of the shop, Arthur was advised on how to keep his wife calm and not to annoy her so much. Ron was advised on how to keep his wife happy.

But Ron made a quick exit when his sister suggested that Ron and Luna should try for a baby. Harry was advised… well ordered to settle down as was Hermione who was given a few good tips on how to raise a magical baby.

Hermione however needed Ginny's advice on how to approach the subject of declaring feelings to the man you love? Hermione finally summoned enough courage to stop running from said feelings and admit to Harry that she loved him and finally kiss him without any interruptions.

But before Hermione could make her exit the door to her office opened after a knock and Troy stepped in with a mega watt smile causing Hermione to chew her lip but offer him a smile back.

Troy had become a friend and Hermione was surprised… though he knew he was good looking he didn't seem to use that with Hermione, in fact he made her laugh and asked her questions that most men didn't bother or really want to ask.

"Great I caught you… Hermione I was wondering if we could have some lunch… I wanted to ask you something… I kinder need your help" Troy declared a little nervous. Hermione stared at him tempted to chew her lip once more, she wanted to go to the burrow and talk to Ginny but Troy looked a little pathetic.

"I would love to but I wanted to go Ginny's and ask her something myself" Hermione stated as Troy looked at her and nodded sadly. Hermione heaved a sigh, knowing that any friend in need was the one way to get to her.

"Can't you ask me now" Hermione questioned hopefully but Troy shook his head a little mournfully before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Its fine it can wait I guess" Troy admitted as Hermione groaned inwardly glancing at the clock once more. Troy turned and went to walk out when Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

"How about a coffee… then will you ask me?" Hermione offered as Troy spun round his face lighting up as he nodded.

Hermione quickly walked out and once locking her office she turned to see Troy bouncing slightly.

"I promise no more then twenty minutes" Troy assured before he all but dragged Hermione from the department.

Hermione glared at Troy again over her coffee cup… they had been at the small muggle café for ten minutes so far. Troy had made small talk but remained mute on the subject of what he wanted to ask.

Hermione was growing impatient and thought hitting the younger man might work… it did with Harry and Ron.

"Troy… not that I don't enjoy small talk with you… but is it you wanted to talk about" Hermione snipped causing Troy to snap his head towards her before gulping then draining his own coffee.

A few more seconds of twirling his fingers he finally released a deep breath and looked at Hermione was an expression mixed with fear, determination and nervousness. For a moment Hermione wondered if he wanted to ask her out… sure she knew that Troy was being nice to her, but she assumed it was because they had gotten off to a less then pleasant start… now she feared he wanted to ask her out on a date.

But before Hermione could rehearse her rejection Troy started "Hermione I need your advice" he admitted as Hermione sighed and nodded, offering him a small smile. He was nervous and Hermione felt sorry for him.

"I like this woman" the fear resettled and the thoughts of rejection sprung to Hermione's mind.

"It's… well its Jessica Booth, from" "the underage misuse of muggle items" Hermione finished as Troy nodded ducking his head while a blush flushed across his face.

Hermione felt a wave of relief flood through her and she almost laughed at how her mind got carried away. But looking at Troy she knew that he was serious and he was confused on how to declare his feelings, which was ironic as he had asked Hermione for advice when she was seeking the same thing.

"I know I like her… but… well she's different from other girls and I don't want to put my foot in my mouth and mess it all up" Troy admitted as Hermione patted his hand, causing Troy to smile at her a little sheepishly.

"Troy it's clear that you're good with women" "I know what they think of me at work Hermione… even you would have to admit you thought I was a ladies man. But the truth is, well Jessica is different and well I don't think I can talk to anyone else about this… I've wanted to ask your advice for months, but when I got the courage you would be in a bad mood or busy. So when you had Sirius I thought that could be a starting point, in fact the moment I started working with you I knew that you would be a great friend… not that I just became friends to use you… it's just that I don't have many friends who are women and I know you to be the most level headed and determined woman I know and if anyone could help me it would be you" Troy gushed becoming red as he ducked his head. Hermione shook her head and patted his hand before she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Troy… thank you… that was sweet, and of course I'll help you" Hermione declared as she signalled for another cup of coffee to which Troy raised his eyebrows and glanced at her.

"I thought you had to go ask someone something" Troy added as Hermione sighed but smiled at him.

"I can speak to her later… and I can see Sirius tonight" Hermione admitted as Troy grinned at her with a new sense of relief.

"Thank you Hermione… Sirius is a great kid and he has a wonderful mother" Troy admitted as Hermione blushed and nodded thinking of her baby boy.

"He has your eyes you know… which is strange… well it's strange on a lot of things really" Troy commented as Hermione frowned. The new coffees appeared and Hermione waited for the waitress to disappear once more before she looked at Troy.

"What is strange" Hermione questioned as Troy looked at her and stirred his coffee, waving a hand absentmindedly.

"Well Sirius… he has your eyes for sure… but you adopted him and yet he still has your eyes… I sort of came up with a theory" Troy blushed and lowered his eyes but Hermione furrowed her brow and stared at him.

"Well" Hermione urged as Troy looked up and took a deep breath "well the theory is that he's really yours… I mean he's your child, flesh and blood and all that. But you said you adopted him because you and the father aren't together which I find strange seeing that you two love each other so much" Troy declared as Hermione gapped at him.

The information sunk in but it still confused Hermione who was still gapping at him, it took a few moments for Hermione to close her mouth and summon up a question.

"Father… who do you think Sirius's father is" Hermione questioned as Troy stared at her in disbelief but then raised his eyebrows figuring out Hermione had no idea what he was talking about.

"I thought that would be obvious… I mean Sirius has your eyes but… well he looks like Harry" Troy admitted causing Hermione to slump back and stare at him, confusion written across her face.

Troy lent forward with a sheepish look on his young face "I thought you knew… I mean any one who sees Harry and Sirius together can tell that their father and son… don't you see the resemblance" Troy asked while Hermione shook her head in silence, she continued to stare at Troy who grew red under her gaze.

"Well… um… I just well I thought that you two didn't work out or it was a drunken one night stand and I didn't want to ask or seem nosy. I thought you two knew… or where keeping it a secret because of how famous Harry was. I mean I know he doesn't like me because he thought I wanted to ask you out… wow Hermione I'm sorry… I'm rambling like a fool" Troy declared looking to his coffee while Hermione stared into thin air.

However she was picturing her son and Harry… wondering if Sirius truly did look like Harry and if he did what could it mean.

* * *

Harry however was wondering something completely different, he decided to cut his day short seeing as Ron owed him for taking a week longer on his honeymoon. Harry finished at lunch time and collected Sirius from Molly telling her he was going to surprise Hermione with a day at the park with just the three of them.

Ginny was gushing over how lovely that would be and she nearly burst out in tears when Harry admitted to her privately that he was going to make sure that no one disturbed them… for he was going to admit to Hermione finally that he loved her.

But when he reached Hermione's office he found that she had gone out for lunch five minutes before hand. Harry ready to take Sirius to the park by himself decided he really did need to talk to Hermione and discovered she had gone to a local café.

Harry wondered if he had some how used Magic to get to the café because it didn't feel like he even blinked and there he was staring in through the window of the café.

He grinned and held Sirius up when he spotted Hermione at the table looking a little nervous, he went to tap on the window when a waitress moved and sitting beside Hermione was Troy who was gushing about something. Harry gritted his teeth and attempted to decide if hexing Troy would get him any time in Azkaban.

But what stopped him was when Hermione patted Troy's hand and kissed his cheek, Harry didn't move even when Sirius poked at him. It took a few minutes for all feeling to come back to him before he stalked away… not even bothering to charge in.

He could just about deal with Troy when he thought it was one sided… but Hermione… Hermione kissed Troy. Harry bounced a grumbling Sirius who some how sensed Harry's mood and was beginning to cry.

Harry was oblivious to everything even when a blonde haired man stopped him; Draco had been calling him for a few minutes before he finally stopped Harry forcefully.

"Dear Merlin Potter, what the hell is wrong with you… and why on earth is Sirius crying" Draco demanded as he took a now crying from Harry and soothed him, glaring at Harry who was still fuming.

"She…and that git" Harry growled causing Draco to raise his eyebrows while Sirius whimpered.

"Who are you talking about Harry" Draco demanded offering Sirius a small smile and tight hug.

"Hermione… she's drinking coffee with Trentworth and then she kissed him" Harry growled throwing a dangerous look over his shoulder; Draco rolled his eyes and rocked Sirius who was murmuring while shooting an evil glare to Harry.

"Kissed Troy… why" Draco asked as Harry stared at him as though he was fool.

"How the bloody hell should I know… I saw enough" Harry all but bellowed making Sirius buried his head into Draco's shoulder.

Drac glared back at Harry while soothing his godson "Potter you idiot… you saw enough, why the bloody hell didn't you ask… oh I know because it easy just to run away. Well guess what you can't do it anymore, because Sirius is here now and Hermione needs you to be the BLOODY BOY WHO TOOK A CHANCE" Draco snarled before he handed Sirius back despite his protest and steady an evil glare at his friend.

"Take Sirius to the park… and decide how you're going to fix this because I'm sick of this dance you two are doing… I can't be offering you advice when I have a two year old boy who thinks putting shoes on means putting them on his hands or ears and a four month pregnant wife who thinks everything I say or do is an attack on her" Draco snapped before he pointed to a local park and narrowed his eyes on Harry and Sirius who were both gapping at him.

"Now go… or so help me Potter I'll change you into a ferret and give you to the twins" Draco ordered before he stalked off leaving Harry to stare at where he stood and Sirius watching his godfather leaving him with an annoyed Harry.

Harry snapped out of his trace and trooped towards the park with a quiet Sirius.

* * *

Draco grumbled under his breath gaining strange looks from muggle's, after a few minutes he went from groaning about Harry to groaning about stupid muggle's.

"Draco" a chirpy voice called causing Draco to snap his eyes up to see a slim dirty blonde woman smiling at him. Draco blinked a few times before he offered a tight smile to the woman.

"Hello Grace I didn't see you" Draco admitted as Grace Gregson beamed at him, tucking her hands into her jeans, Draco admitted to the twins that the muggle born witch was pretty but she was not his type. However Ginny only heard that Draco thought the witch was pretty while she was big and heavy looking six months pregnant with AJ.

"You looked like you were in a world of your own… Ginny mad at you once more, what have you done now" Grace asked as Draco growled and shook his head, remembering who started his bad mood.

"No, Harry Bloody Potter… the daft git doesn't understand a thing and I'm supposed to clear the mess up… well they can think again" Draco growled as Grace smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Harry… he came into the shop once… I say once I mean there was a time him and Ron lived in the Quidditch supplies shop" Grace declared with a giggle and Draco nodded before grunting. He rubbed his forehead before he looked at Grace and smiled slightly.

"Well Potter is taking his godson to the park… I feel bad now because the poor kid didn't do anything to deserve that" Draco admitted a little sheepishly as Grace grinned glancing to the park.

"well I'm going to the park for a little while… my boss wants some ideas for a new broom, wants to see some muggle influence" Grace admitted as Draco nodded then pointed over his shoulder.

"Well if you see him… either steer clear or try and make him less annoyed" Draco ordered before offering Grace a small smile. She nodded and carried on walking; Draco managed to make it a few steps before he snapped back and stopped.

"Maybe she won't find him" Draco offered to himself before groaning and hurrying back to Diagon Ally, the twins will know what to do.

* * *

see i told you that Troy was nice... however you might not like Grace thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story 


	11. And it all goes wrong

_Chapter eleven_

_And it all goes wrong_

Hermione paced the living room clutching the birth certificate in her hands, she couldn't think straight after agreeing with Troy on the fact that Sirius looked like Harry.

When she managed to get home she raced for the pictures she had taken of Sirius and Harry and studied them for a few hours. When it reached seven o'clock Hermione began to worry when Harry and Sirius didn't return. Ginny was almost squealing when Hermione flooed her to tell that Harry had taken Sirius to the park.

What shocked Hermione to pacing was when she found Sirius birth certificate, her name was on it as was Sirius but along the father's name line Harry was written. Hermione tired for the first hour to understand what it could mean then the second hour she figured it was the second part of her wish… a baby to hold and love and a husband.

Harry was the father… somehow he was Sirius father and she had to tell him. Hermione smiled to her self at that thought knowing that Harry would be thrill to be a father; it was just if he would be as thrilled to know Hermione was the mother.

Hermione jumped when the door finally opened and she attempted to steady her breathing and heart beat. It seemed to take for ever for Harry to close the door and to arrive in the living room with a large smile and Sirius sound asleep in his arms.

"Your home… I thought you would be at work" Harry declared as he walked over to Sirius old basket that had been enlarged for travelling and naps. He placed Sirius in it and stroked the babies head.

Hermione stole her breath and watched the scene before her; she couldn't help the smile lighting up her face. Harry looked up and for a moment he softened and watched her too but then he seemed to snap out of his daze and straighten dropping Sirius baby bag.

"Harry we need to talk… it's something big" Hermione admitted nervous wondering when she got so tongue tied around her best friend. Harry stiffened and watched her with a defeated expression.

"I can guess what it is Hermione and its fine really… I'm pleased" Harry said coolly causing Hermione to frown at him then stare with surprise. Surprised at how calm Harry was taking this… her hopes surged when she thought that Harry was calm because he accepted the idea and wanted to make a real family.

"Harry" "look Hermione… its fine, really it is but I have to go I-I have a date and I just came back to change then head out. Sirius has been fed but I think he worn himself out… I don't think he likes new people; he didn't take to Grace as well as others" Harry admitted before he flashed Hermione a smile before he rushed towards the stairs leaving Hermione speechless.

Hermione made her way to the sofa and collapsed torn between the need to cry and the need to rush after Harry. Sirius began to stir and Hermione quickly scooped him up before she grabbed his bag and rushed to the fire place. Hermione waved her wand and the flames died away and grabbing some floo powder and flooed straight to the burrow.

* * *

Hermione was greeted with screams, frowning she stepped out into the living room to find Ginny now rounded in the stomach area wrapped in her father's arms while she glared at Draco who was shamelessly looking down with Ron beside him and Molly rocking AJ.

"YOU IDIOT I SHOULD HEX… GIVE ME MY WAND" Ginny screamed while Arthur held his daughter still and Draco looked to her with panic and fear. When Ginny wasn't pregnant she was scary but when pregnant she put Voldermort to shame.

"I SWEAR DRACO IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN COME NEAR ME AGAIN YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN" Ginny growled with a bright red face. Ron looked up and with relief when he saw Hermione soothing Sirius who had now awoken to the screams.

"Hermione" Ron declared before he raced to her side and Hermione looked at him sadly, Draco looked relieved too but Ginny spun round and was on the brim of tears when she saw her friend.

"Hermione I'm so sorry… I can't believe my idiot of a husband did this… we'll fix this" Ginny assured as Hermione walked over to the sofa and placed Sirius's bag down. She simply nodded and sat down with Sirius; Molly sat beside her and held her in her arms.

"Hermione I promise I didn't think Harry would ask her out… I mean he was upset, well mad would be the right word… I'm sorry, really I didn't think he would ask her out" Draco gushed as Hermione shook her head and looked at him.

"You were wrong… all of you and me as well, Harry doesn't see me as anything more then a friend… I know you all think me and Harry have this undeclared love but the truth is we're friends and that's all we can ever be" Hermione told them all sadly looking at Sirius with tears prickling in her eyes.

She scolded herself for crying over something she never had, Sirius was all that mattered.

"Then why do you look like your going to cry" Ginny asked as she sat on the other side of Hermione and rubbed her back.

"Because… because I didn't tell Harry the truth, me and Troy were drinking coffee and Troy pointed out how much Sirius looks like Harry and then I found his birth certificate and Harry's name is listed under the fathers name. Sirius is Harry's son and I didn't tell him… and I won't" Hermione declared brushing the tears away. Ginny shot Draco a threatening glare before she hugged Hermione.

"Hermione you should tell Harry the truth… he needs to know, he loves you and once you tell him" "NO" Hermione ordered as she stood and turned to stare at everyone.

"No Harry won't find out… he deserves to start his own family with his own wife, I'm not going to trick him by telling him this. Sirius and I will be fine on our own" Hermione told them all firmly before shifting Sirius who was on the verge of tears of his own. AJ walked over to them and tugged at Hermione's shirt.

"'Mione… Sirius not happy" AJ declared as Hermione bent down and smiled at the young boy.

"No I don't think he is but he will be fine AJ" Hermione admitted as AJ pouted then stroked Hermione's face.

"'Mione not happy… I love Mione and Sirius very much" AJ declared before Hermione hugged him tightly. When she pulled back she ruffled the little boy's hair and stood looking at everyone with a firm look.

"I mean it… Harry isn't to find out" Hermione ordered before she grabbed the baby bag and hugged Sirius to her.

"I best be getting back" Hermione admitted as Ginny struggled to her feet and nodded "and Draco is going with you… he'll be staying with you until this all fixed" Ginny's tone held no room for argument, Draco looked to his wife but she glared at him.

"MALFOY YOU WILL NOT RETURN UNTIL YOU FIX THIS… HERMIONE CAN NOT BE LEFT ALONE" Ginny ordered as Draco looked down with a nod at his wife's orders. Ron smirked slightly before his mother caught the look; she scolded him before shoving him towards the fireplace.

"You as well… you no doubt had something to do with this, Hermione is your best friend" Molly ordered as Ron gapped at her and went to argue but his father quickly silenced him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"That's a great idea… Hermione dear you better drop by tomorrow. Sleep tight dear" Arthur ordered as Ron stared at him but mutely nodded. The four of them headed to the fire place while Ron sent pleading looks to his parents while Draco avoided his wife's glares.

* * *

Ron yawned as he stumbled into the living room and found Hermione sitting before a simmering fire.

It had been nearly a week since he and Draco was exiled to Grimmauld place, Luna had joined forces with his mother and sister and ordered Ron to help fix all this… which was made easy when Hermione avoided Harry who looked like he hadn't slept. Ron knew his friends better then anyone and he could see they both were hurting.

Hermione always looked determined but when Ron found her holding Sirius he knew she wanted nothing more then to tell Harry the truth while Harry always seemed to have a fake smile plastered on his face. Especially when he went on dates with Grace who seemed only too willing to go out with Harry.

"Hermione" Ron called gently but Hermione shushed him before she looked at Sirius who was asleep in her arms. She stroked his hair back smiling at him brightly; Ron sighed before he slumped beside her and watched the pair beside him.

"Hermione your not ok are you" Ron asked as Hermione sighed then looked to him, looking tired much alike to her years in Hogwarts.

"I just thought that when I had the baby I would have the husband… Sirius deserves a father but I won't ruin any happiness that Harry might find by tricking him" Hermione ordered as Ron frowned at her.

"Hermione, Harry loves you… you wouldn't be tricking him by telling him that he has a son, it will make him love you even more and no doubt marry you" Ron declared as Hermione shook her head watching her son with tears blurring her vision.

"Ron… I don't want Harry to marry me because he thinks it's the right thing to do… and before you start, I know Harry loves me but as a friend and if I tell him then it would confuse him and thinking he had to do what was right by his son he would want to marry me and it wouldn't because he was in love with me… I do love Harry but I will not be selfish and ruin our friendship" Hermione told him firmly blinking back the hot tears that burned her eyes.

Ron watched with a sadden sigh at his best friend… she had made her mind up and no matter how much he argued it would do no good. He would have to convince Harry, he was easier to understand.

"How about me and Draco look after Sirius…you go have a day to your self, treat yourself. I mean your holiday is coming to an end soon, and I promise we'll even cook… Harry will have to help" Ron ordered lightly but Hermione stiffened and looked away.

"He has a date tonight" Hermione reminded him causing Ron to groan inwardly but he wrapped an arm around Hermione and smiled.

"Well then me and Draco will watch Sirius all day then you can get all dressed up and come to the Burrow… I think Ginny is calming down a little" Ron offered as Hermione smiled tightly before she slowly nodded.

Ron grinned before he rubbed Hermione's back glad that after all his years being her best friend he was finally becoming less of a git.

* * *

Draco grumbled as he stalked down the street… it was bad enough that he had been ordered out his home by his pregnant wife, and the fact that he had to share a home with his idiot of a brother-in-law and two pining friends.

Now as he, Ron and Sirius made their way home they were caught in a rain storm and Sirius decided that the cover to his buggy was best pulled back then covering his head. Ron was still trying to hold the cover down and push the buggy; Sirius however had been drenched by rain minutes before.

They had cut their day short when Sirius began to sneeze and Ron was convinced he was burning up.

"Draco you could help" Ron ordered as Sirius managed to push the cover back out of Ron's grasp and giggled at the rain hitting his head.

"Potter's son all the way… we're home now anyway" Draco growled as he quickly dashed up the stairs and opened the door before he helped Ron carry the buggy up seeing as Sirius loved to be carried up by his uncles rather then a charm. The last time they tried Sirius had cried until Hermione and Harry had returned home and soothed him.

after drying themselves and Sirius with a charm Ron rocked the crying child, Sirius had began to wail no stop since then pulled him from his buggy and when they tried to put him down he wailed louder.

Draco muttered as he walked over to Ron who was soothing the baby.

"That's not how you do it… give him to me" Draco ordered as he took the baby from Ron who was now worried at how his godson was acting.

Draco shook his head until he felt Sirius's temperature and found the child was burning up. Draco studied the baby when his wails began to feel wet and chesty, frowning Draco rushed over to the sofa and grabbed his wand, muttering a charm he waved over Sirius and watched a red mist drifted up and showed the numbers 108.

"Ron hand me Sirius's juice bottle" Draco ordered before Ron rushed from the room then came back immediately with some juice which Sirius drained with in a few seconds before he began to wail even louder.

"Ron hold him… I'm going to floo your mother quickly, I think Sirius is sick" Draco declared handing the screaming baby to Ron who rocked him and blew on his forehead in an attempt to keep him cool. Draco hurried over to the fireplace and went to floo his mother in law when Ron gave a strangled gasp, Draco glanced behind him to find that Sirius was no longer crying and had instead gone limp in Ron's arms. Ron stared at his brother in law with a panic look.

Draco grabbed some powder and dragged Ron to the fireplace, the two stood inside the fireplace and Draco threw the powder down and called St. Mungo's.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the reviews... this story will come to an soon i'm afraid. 


	12. Wishes from a broken heart

_Chapter Twelve_

_Wishes from a broken heart_

Hermione raced along the corridor to find the Wesley clad, Draco and her father all sitting outside a room. She came to a halt but didn't wait before she raced into the room and gave a strangled cry when she saw her baby lying in a bed magical items flying around his head.

He dressed only in a nappy, his face flushed but he was sleeping peacefully. She didn't stop the tears as she bent over the bed and held her son's small hand, she lent into her father when he stood beside her and held her.

"He's fine honey… the doctors said that the fever has broken and now they just have to give him as much fluids as they can" Roger told her softly battling his own tears at the sight.

Hermione looked at him with teary eyes and frowned "what happened" she whispered not letting go of her son's hand.

"Molly told me that AJ has chicken pox's… Sirius has it too and it would have shown any day now but Draco and Ron were caught in a rain storm and Sirius refused to have his cover up. The doctors said that he caught a cold but mixed with the chicken pox's his fever just spiked and his body shut down for a few moments but Draco and Ron brought him straight here and stripped him of his clothes keeping him cool until the doctor arrived. They saved him Hermione, he's going to be fine" Roger assured as Hermione looked to her son and began to cry.

Roger held his daughter close to him while she cried over her son who was now sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Roger smiled at the sleeping members of his daughters adopted family, Draco held his wife tightly to him as did Molly and Arthur and Ron and Luna. However Ron woke when Roger passed him and he smiled before detangling himself from his sleeping wife. Ron made sure Luna was comfortable before he looked to the older man.

"I was thinking I better go and tell Harry… Hermione would want him here and he would want to be here… maybe I better wake Draco and make him do it" Ron joked as Roger smiled at him and nodded. Wondering not for the first time at what great friends Hermione had gained… and happy to know that she would always have someone to care about her.

"You best do that son… I'm going to make sure Hermione is ok and how Sirius is doing" Roger said as Ron nodded, he pressed a kiss to Luna's forehead before he hurried to the exit.

Ron stumbled out of the fireplace to find a dirty blonde woman standing in the doorway. She blinked before smiling at Ron brightly; Ron looked around the room before rushing forward.

"Harry" Ron questioned as Grace frowned then pointed to the stairs. Ron gave her a smile before rushing passed her and ran up the stairs nearly tripping up a few steps but he managed to make it in one piece, to find Harry in Sirius's room running his fingers across a teddy bear he had brought Sirius.

Harry looked up a little startled and embarrassed, he rubbed his hand across his neck until he saw Ron's face.

"What" "Sirius… Hermione… needs… Sirius in St. Mungo's" Ron breathed with a wheeze. Harry stiffened and stared at him, his face paling.

"Ron what happened" Harry demanded as Ron controlled his breathing but Harry seemed to become annoyed at his friends lack of quickness.

"Sirius is sick… he has a fever, I came here once I made sure he was ok. Hermione needs you and Sirius needs you" Ron ordered before Harry shot out of the room and nearly flew down the stairs. Ron had just about caught his breath before he raced after his friend who was out of the front door.

Ron leapt down the steps outside and managed to grab Harry's arm to stop him but Harry yanked his arm free from his grasp and looked ready to hex him.

"Harry what about Grace" Ron asked as Harry stared at him as though he was mad, then he looked torn. Glancing to the house Harry looked to Ron with a look of pleading across his face.

No doubt wondering what he should do and knowing what he wanted to do.

"Ron… I need to go now… Sirius needs me… my son-" Harry stopped himself and swallowed hard. The words ran through his mind and he knew that he wanted nothing more then them to be true, his son was sick and Harry needed to be with him.

Ron smiled lightly before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, knowing that Harry had figured it all out.

"Of course your son needs you… Harry, Sirius is your son… your flesh and blood son. Hermione didn't want to tell you… she thought she would be tricking you in to something that you might not want but felt you had to do because it was right" Ron told him while Harry closed his eyes and willed the pain back.

Hermione no doubt thought that Harry would want to marry her because he thought it best for Sirius… she would never dare allow her self to believe that Harry would want to marry her because he loved her… he had wanted to marry her for years but it all got messed up.

But now it would be fixed… Harry would fix it and he would bring his family together once and for all.

"I need to be with them Ron…I need to be with my family" Harry told as Ron nodded and grinned before he pointed to the house.

"I'll talk to Grace… go be there for Hermione and make sure the first thing your son sees is his parents looking lovingly at him" Ron ordered as Harry nodded then raced down the street to find a place outside the house he could Apparet to the hospital.

* * *

At the same time Hermione was watching her son with tears and a determined mind. She had come to conclusion that Sirius deserved better… he deserved to be with a mother who could devote everything to him.

Hermione brushed the tears away before brushing Sirius's hair away from his face, smiling sadly at him. Roger smiled gently at his daughter before watching over his grandson.

"Honey… sit down, you're not good to Sirius hovering over him" Roger ordered as Hermione nodded sadly but didn't move from the bed.

"Daddy have I ever been this sick" Hermione questioned as Roger thought to himself stroking Sirius's bare foot. After a few seconds he shook his head and sighed "no, your mother would never let you get sick… I mean you had colds but never anything like this" Roger admitted before he paled and quickly looked at his daughter who was staring at her son.

"Not that you did anything wrong… it's just your mother worried over you a lot, won't let you out of her sight. Hermione things like this happen, Sirius caught the chicken pox and it was bad luck that he got out in the rain. There was nothing anyone could have done" Roger assured but Hermione looked down stiffly and folded her arms.

"I could have been there… I love him dad but I've still messed up, Sirius is sick and I could have been there instead of flouncing off for the day. Sirius deserves someone better he deserves a mother and father" Hermione declared firmly but Roger shook his head grasping at something to say.

"Hermione" "dad… I have to go do something that will make sure Sirius gets what he deserves, I need you to promise me something" Hermione turned her determined gaze on her father who was watching her with a torn expression.

"Honey I'll promise you anything but please think about" "dad, it's what's best for Sirius that matters… I just need to know that what ever happens, I can move back home" Hermione asked as Roger thought staring at her trying to come up with an argument.

"Dad, please I'm not strong… not like you and mummy" Hermione said on the verge of tears. To his horror Roger found himself nodding slowly and sadly, his own tears blurring his vision.

"Of course… you and Sirius can move home" Roger ordered causing Hermione to chew her lip. She gave a sobbing nod before she raced from the room leaving her father to stare after her then back to his grandson tears coursing their way down his cheeks.

* * *


	13. Wishes to the night

_Chapter thirteen_

_Wishes to the night_

Harry skidded to a stop when he saw all the Weasley's sitting up awake before Ron appeared behind him and nearly collided with him.

"Harry" Ginny greeted before Draco helped her to her feet and looked at his friend with a small smile.

"He's fine Harry… just resting at the moment, he has a fever and the chicken pox" Draco told him as everyone nodded. Harry took it in before he raced into the room and almost smiled brightly at seeing Sirius whose fever had dropped and had been covered by a little blanket. Roger looked up and smiled at him before standing as Harry raced around the side of the bed and went to touch Sirius but didn't dare.

"He's not going to break, he's fine son" Roger assured as Harry nodded but not looking away from Sirius blinking the tears back as he finally stroked back Sirius's damp hair.

"Hermione" Harry asked still not looking away while Roger lowered his eyes and reached out to touch his grandson.

"Harry she's upset… please don't be angry at her" Roger started causing Harry to snap his eyes up and stare at the older man.

"Of course she's upset… our son is laying here" Harry declared bringing a smile to Roger's lips, Harry didn't even care what he said… once his son was better and walking around again he will worry about his words.

"So you figured it out… good, because now you might be able to stop Hermione from doing something stupid" Roger ordered as Harry paled and looked ready to throw up as a dozen thoughts raced through his head.

"She said Sirius deserves a mother and father who can do better then her… I can only guess what she's going to do but I need you to stop her" Roger declared as Harry shot up straight and stared at him.

"You're the only one who can Harry… because if she gives him up I know this will kill her… and she will lose you as well" Roger stated as Harry looked to his son then back to Roger before he bolted out of the room. Seconds later Ron and Draco pushed their way in throwing a glare behind them to stop anyone else.

"Don't worry… Harry's gone to fix it all" Roger assured as both men nodded then silently walked to the bed to watch their godson.

* * *

Hermione blinked the tears back as she looked out Harry's bedroom window, she was sat against his bed and struggled to control the sobs when she entered.

Slowly breathing out the last sob she stared at the star shining brightly through the window and closing her eyes she swallowed hard.

"I wish to speak to Joxer" Hermione whispered when she opened her eyes a bright ball the size of a golf ball hovering a couple of feet from the floor.

"Sirius deserves a better mother… he needs a father, a family" Hermione chocked out before a form appeared before her and upon reading it she found it was an adoption form.

"Miss Granger… I understand, I saw into your heart and I know this will be a mistake but I can not stop you. But please, we wouldn't have given you this wish if it wasn't what your heart truly wanted. Sirius is what you dearly wanted, if you sign this form then guardianship will go to another person and you may not see Sirius again" the ball spoke but the voice was soft and an almost whisper. Hermione swallowed hard and slowly nodded.

"I know what I want but it's selfish to think that I'm enough for Sirius… I will make a good mother but I can't do it by myself" Hermione sobbed burying her head into her arms.

"We're not in the business of giving wishes to people who believe in it only half hearted… you made this wish with your whole heart and we believe in you but you are making a rash decision… your son needs you, by signing that form then you will be denying your self happiness" Joxer spoke with a gentle tone that made Hermione look up missing the form filling the bedroom door frame.

"Could I meet the family he would go to… if I don't like them, could I keep him" Hermione asked in a meek voice. The ball shook and Hermione took this to mean a no. biting her lip Hermione cried picking up the form; she swallowed hard before looking to the ball.

"Of course your signature would be enough but you know the father and though we do not need it as this was your wish you might want to ask him" Joxer questioned before Hermione closed her eyes putting the form down.

"I won't sign it" Hermione snapped around to see Harry watching her with tears rolling down his cheeks. Upon seeing her face Harry hurried to Hermione's side and held her tightly to him, after a few moments Hermione pushed him away and jumped to her feet swiping the tears away.

"Harry… you must hate me…please… I'm sorry" Hermione sobbed as Harry looked down resting his arms on his knees.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out" Harry asked not looking to Hermione who stared at him.

"I tried to… but you and Grace" Hermione started but looked away from him; Harry glanced up and sighed before he stood and walked over to her. After a few protests Hermione allowed Harry to hug her tightly.

"I think there was a few misunderstandings on both of our counts…I thought you and Troy" Harry shook his head and buried his face into Hermione's hair while she closed her eyes and drank in the warmth of Harry's arms.

Harry frowned before pulling back and staring at Hermione who blinked up at him "how is it possible… I mean you and me we never… well you know, but Sirius is our son" Harry questioned as Hermione thought before she pulled back from his arms and looked to the glowing ball that seemed to shine brighter.

"For the wish to be completed the wisher had to be in love and those feelings returned… the magic from your love was enough for us to create your child. You had a connection to Sirius from the start but when you realised what was in your hearts for each other then the connection grew stronger. The second part of the wish for Miss Granger was to have a husband… she had love but needed to understand who that love belonged to and Sirius was to aid her in that" Joxer told them with a rather light tone that held a smile.

Harry smirked before he wrapped an absentminded arm around Hermione who didn't protest instead she clung to him.

"Well as Sirius is my son then I forbid him from being given to anyone else…so you can get rid of that form" Harry ordered as the form vanished as did Hermione's need to be close to him. She pulled back and held herself not meeting his eyes; she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear causing Harry to frown down at her.

"What about Grace" Hermione whispered causing Harry to smile at her, he tucked his hand beneath her chin and lifted her face up to look at him.

"I don't love her… I love the mother of my son, I always have and always will… Hermione I knew I loved you before Sirius arrived, he just helped me understand that I don't want to love another woman" Harry declared as Hermione blinked back the tears before flinging her arms around his neck causing Harry to chuckle into her hair and held her tightly.

"Does this mean you want to marry me" Harry questioned as Hermione nodded into his neck and Harry beamed.

"Great… because I think Sirius might need some brothers and sisters" Harry declared as Hermione shook her head bemused but didn't let go of Harry.

"Well if that is all… I now present you with the birth certificate of Sirius James Granger/Potter the proud son of Miss Hermione Jane Granger and Mr Harry James Potter" Joxer declared with a chirp before Harry plucked the birth certificate that was floating near them before he grinned and nodded to the glowing ball. It disappeared leaving the happy couple holding each other.


	14. All wishes have happy endings

_Thank you all for the great reviews and sadly I must say this is the end. Hope you've enjoyed and if your reading this fic for the first time it is fluff. _

_There has been many reviewers and I would like to thank you all but for a few you will notice your names in this chapter... hope you like and thank you so much. _

_

* * *

_

_Epilogue _

_All wishes have happy endings… and headaches_

_Three years later_

Harry mutter against the chilling April evening as he closed the door to his home, the house of black now having been renamed The Potter House.

Harry quickly rid himself of his coat and bag and hurried to the living room he smiled at the warmth. As he stepped in there was a squeal and Harry's legs were both engulfed by two small children, beaming down Harry grinned as he bent down in front of a five year old AJ and a four year old Sirius, both sporting rosy cheeks and large grins.

AJ's red hair hanged straight into his eyes and he was continuously blowing it from his grey eyes. Sirius shaggy dark brown hair stood up at different angles and his hazel eyes shone brightly at his father. He was a small version of Harry and Harry couldn't be happier.

"And how are my two favourite boys" Harry declared as both boys grinned then pointed to parchments littering the rug before the fire.

"We've been drawing pictures of Uncle Ron and Draco and you on broomsticks" Sirius declared proudly as Harry chuckled and stood scooping both boys under each arm making them squeal as he strode over to the rug.

Lying sprawled out on the sofa was Roger fast asleep, a sight Harry had come to find for nearly a month now.

"You two worn granddad Roger out" Harry commented causing both boys to look at him innocently and shake their heads. Harry placed them down and shook his head before he woke Roger up and held back the laughter as Roger jumped up and looked around him.

He gave Harry a sheepish grin before standing and groaning at the kinks that had worked themselves into his bones.

"Those boys have too much energy… I swear their like their fathers" Roger grumbled ruffling both boys hairs. AJ grumbled and ducked out from beneath his hand when his hair moved back into his eyes while Sirius grinned up at his grandfather his hair even messier.

"You staying for dinner Roger" Harry questioned as he bent down beside his son and looked at the pictures they had drawn. Roger shook his head yawning "no, the boys have been fed but Molly ordered that I must come to the burrow… Ginny and Draco should be arriving" roger was cut off when Draco, Ginny and small strawberry blonde two year old girl appeared in the fire place.

Draco had his head hung as Ginny moaned at him "you wouldn't think it such a great idea if you had to do it this time" Ginny snapped before grinning to the men. AJ raced forward and hugged his mother tightly gaining a giggle from his sister.

"What you do this time Draco" Harry asked with a smirk as the blonde shot him a look and grumbled when his wife elbowed him.

"Draco thinks we should have another baby… just because Ron is being more attentive to his wife during her pregnancy… I suggest that Draco carry the baby this time" Ginny snipped before Draco hurried and collected his son stuff and ruffled Sirius's hair.

"You ready Roger… I'll speak to you later Harry and Sirius" Draco muttered before ushering his son towards the fireplace as his wife looked ready to hex him. Ginny instead kissed Harry and Sirius on the cheek while Harry kissed his goddaughter.

"Bye little Mione… look after your dad" Harry ordered as Mione Violet Malfoy giggled up at her uncle then Ginny trooped behind her husband throwing glares at him. Roger chuckled under his breath and followed the family smiling at Harry.

"Speak to you soon son… say bye to her for me" Roger ordered as Harry nodded and watched with his son as their family flooed to the burrow.

Harry watched Sirius go back to his pictures grinning to himself before Harry went to the stairs and mounted them in record time.

He entered Sirius's old room to find a soft light had been lit, a pale pink cot sat by the large window and a mobile of shooting stars hummed a gentle lullaby above it.

In one corner Hermione sat in a rocking chair with a small bundle in her arms, she was humming along with the lullaby beaming down at the bundle.

She looked up and smiled brightly at Harry who walked over to her and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but her eyes glinted at him "what are you up to Mr Potter" Hermione whispered as the ten month old baby squirmed in her arms.

Harry shook his head and withdrew his wand and muttering a charm enlarged the rock chair for him to sit beside his wife and wrap an arm around her and watch his daughter.

"Nothing Mrs Potter… I was just thinking Draco had a good idea" Harry admitted kissing the side of Hermione's head then buried his face into the side of her neck. Hermione rolled her eyes with an amused smirk knowing where her husband was heading but she wasn't just humming to sooth her daughter.

"Let me guess he wants another baby" Hermione questioned as Harry nodded but didn't move his head. Hermione grinned and held their daughter up who had now awoken dazzling her mother with her bright green eyes.

"And what would you think about that little Lilly, having a little sister or brother" Hermione questioned as the little girl giggled and managed to kick out from beneath her blanket to catch Harry in the chin. He grumbled and pulled back from Hermione and smiled at his daughter before scooping her up and making her giggle.

Hermione snuggled into her husband side and watched the pair.

Lilly Maggie Potter was the spitting image of her mother but had her fathers eyes, Harry beamed at his daughter kissing her cheeks and pulling her back before she could grab his glasses.

"So what does your mummy think… we could have another little baby just like uncle Ron and auntie Luna will be having" Harry cooed before Hermione smirked and stood, Harry flashed her a grin before Hermione tilted her head and smiled at her family… and on cue Sirius crept in, he looked to Hermione who nodded and the boy bounded over to his mother thrusting the picture to her before climbing up next to his father and baby sister.

"Sirius this is wonderful… I think we might be able to squeeze it in next to the other wonderful pictures we have in our room. But I think we might have to buy a bigger house if you carry on" Hermione said happily causing the boy to beam then bounce next to his father pulling faces for his baby sister.

Sirius sat down and let Lilly hold his finger and gabble to him with a large smile.

"Well mummy would like to say it's a great idea daddy had… and if this baby is a boy I was going to call him Troy" Hermione chirped causing Harry to frown up at her then raise his eyebrows with a grin. Hermione went to leave but Harry chirped up "what baby" Harry questioned gaining a roll of the eyes from his children… they were defiantly Hermione's children.

"I swear Potter… you can be thick sometimes" Hermione chimed with a grin as she walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. She winked when she pulled back ruffling his hair "good thing your so damn hot" Hermione whispered in a purr before she kissed the heads of her children and strolled out with a hand pressed her stomach.

Harry couldn't wipe the smile from his lips as he shifted Lilly in his arms and hugged Sirius to him.

"You mummy is silly if she thinks I'm going to call any of my children Troy" Harry whispered to Sirius who frowned and looked up at him.

"But uncle Troy is funny… Janna and Anna are funny, they always throw things at uncle Troy and he doesn't know" Sirius declared remembering the last time Troy and Jessica brought their twin daughters around.

"I'll tell you about it when your older Sirius…um I'll tell you a lot of things when your older" Harry assured holding his children closer to him.

"Like why auntie Ginny calls Uncle Draco a git… or why when Auntie Luna talks about magical creature's uncle Ron shakes his head" Sirius asked causing his father to laugh out loud and nodded. Harry rubbed his cheek against Sirius's head while the boy yawned.

The three sat for a few moments before the mobile played a new song and Harry grinned at the prospect of a new baby.

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you _

If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is to extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfilment of their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wished upon a star  
Your dreams come true

If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is to extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

When you wish upon a star  
Your dream comes true

* * *

Hermione watched from behind the door as Harry sang to his children then all three falling asleep. She moved back into the babies' room and summoned a blanket to lie around all three. Pressing a kiss to each of her family's head she walked over to the crib and tapped the mobile with her wand softening the tune drifting out before she looked out the window and saw a twinkling star making her grin before looking back to her family.

"I don't need any more wishes" she whispered into the night and moved to the door, looking over her shoulder and placing a hand against the new life growing in her stomach she smiled brightly.

"All my dreams have come true" she added before walking out of the room with a smile of love.

The star grew brighter before it shot across the sky leaving the words 'Sweet wishes to all' in its trail.

* * *

_The Quibbler_

_Headlines _

_May 15th _

_Ron and Luna Weasley welcomed Daniela Minerva Weasley to the ever growing family of Weasley, Malfoy and Potter._

_July 29th _

_Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Lilly Potter welcomed Faith Ginny Potter to their ever growing families. _

_March 10th and 12th _

_The wizarding world's most famous pranksters George and Fred Weasley's have become fathers for the first time. _

_George Weasley and his wife welcomed twins Marisol and Kat to their family while Fred Weasley and his wife welcomed triplets Christina, Brianne and Conniee Weasley to their family. _

_September 11th _

_Draco Malfoy, George and Fred Weasley and Harry potter open a new Weasley Wonders shop as demand rockets for their products. _

_September 20th _

_Draco, Ginny, AJ and Mione Malfoy/Weasley welcome to the family the newest addition Fiona May Weasley. _

_Ten year old AJ (Albus Junior) comments on his newest sister _

"_She cries a lot when my uncles hold her but me and Sirius know how to protect her so she doesn't cry for us. And she smells a lot too" _

_December 12th _

_Remus Lupin and Tonks (retract after her full name was written and howlers was sent to our offices) were married on the newly built Potter Estate after years of dating. The pair is expecting their first child in May. _

_January 3rd_

_Wishes on a shooting star company has opened in Diagon ally with the tag _

_If your wishes are true then we will grant your hearts desire_

_The chairman of the company refuses to tell us who the four founders are behind their company. _

_From all the writers at The Quibbler we wish the wizarding worlds most happiness (and largest families) all the best for their future and hope that the happiness they received will bring a brighter future for us all. _

_May all your wishes come true._

The end

* * *


End file.
